The Mushrooms
by mmdestroyer973
Summary: Bowser poisons all the Mushrooms in the entire Mushroom Kingdom, and who ever eats it is under his control. Mario and Luigi seem to be the only ones left, who can stop Bowser from Poisoning all the Mushrooms. Will Mario and Luigi survive? Will they get Poisoned? Will they save the day? Read to Find out the answer.
1. The Beginning

**SMB Story: The Mushrooms**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Mario was at his house. He relaxed, and relaxed and relaxed. He played Wii U games with his younger, taller brother, Luigi.

"Mario! It's MY Turn to pick which game we play!" Luigi yelled.

"Come on Luigi!" Mario said. "I JUST bought Super Smash Bros. For Wii U!"

"No Mario." Luigi said. "It's MY TURN TO PICK!"

"But we never played this!" Mario said.

"Yes we did!" Luigi said. "We played the 3DS Version, Remember?"

"NO!" Mario said.

"UGH!" Luigi said. "Fine we well play Super Smash Bros."

"YAY!" Mario said.

"But this will cost me 2 TURNS." Luigi said.

"Fine whatever." Mario said. He opened the case and put the disk in.

"Oh yeah!" Mario said. "I'm playing as MARIO!"

"Mario, when we play Super Smash, you ALWAYS play as yourself!"

"So?" Mario said.

"Forget it." Luigi said. "I will be Rosalina."

"BOO." Mario booed.

"3...2...1...GO!" The game said.

 **JUST THEN-**

 ***KNOCK!* *KNOCK!***

Luigi paused the game.

"Who the hell is it this time?" Mario said. It was Toad.

"Mario!" Toad said.

"WHAAAT?" Mario said. "I AM PLAYING F**KING SMASH BROTHERS!"

"Cool!" Toad said. "Can I play?"

"NO!" Mario said. He slammed the door.

"Wait!" Toad said as he prevented the door from slamming. "Bowser kidnapped Princess Toadstool!"

"UGH!" Mario grunted. "Luigi, lets go save the princess."

"Why?" Luigi said. "I wanna stay. You do it yourself."

"Fine, let's play rock paper scissors for it." Mario said.

"Rock Paper Scissors, say shoot!" They both said. Mario picked rock. Luigi picked Scissors.

"Yes!" Mario said. "Now come with me!"

"Fine." Luigi said.

 **WORLD 1-1**

 **Mario*5**

 **Luigi*5**

Mario ran and hit a ? Block. A Weird looking Mushroom came out.

"What the F***?" Mario said.

"What?" Luigi said.

"Look at this Mushroom!" Mario said.

"What the?" Luigi said.

"I know right!"

"Let's stay away from it, Mario! It could be dangerous!"

"Right." Mario said.

"A Goomba!" Luigi said.

Mario lifted up his foot to step on it.

"WAIT!" The Goomba said.

"What?" Mario said.

"You have to help me!" The Goomba said. He was turning ORANGE.

"What the F***ing F***!" Mario said.

"Tell me Goomba, what the hell happened?" Luigi said.

"Bowser...poison...mushro-" The Goomba fainted.

"Bowser is POISONING MUSHROOMS!" Luigi yelled.

"OH NO!" Mario said.

"You two are the only ones...every block has...poison...mushrooms...stop...Bowser..." The Goomba said. HE DIED.

"No!" Luigi said. "We have to stay away from these Mushrooms!"

Mario stepped on the Dead Goomba.

"Mario!" Luigi said. "What the F***!"

"He died already!" Mario said.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Bowser and Kamek were at his Castle.

"YES!" Bowser said. "MY PLAN IS WORKING!"

"What plan?" Kamek asked.

"What do you mean what plan?" Bowser was confused because he told him the plan HOURS ago.

"I cannot remember!" Kamek said.

"Okay, I will repeat it." Bowser said. "The plan is that I poison all the mushrooms. It will turn whoever eats it orange, and they will be under my control. So far, I poisoned Goombas, Koopas, Spinies, Lakitus, Buzzy Beetles, Birdos, Shy Guys, Snifits, Paragoombas, Parakoopas, Bob-Ombs..."

"OKAY!" Kamek said. "But why would you poison YOUR minions?"

"Well, because they NEVER listen to me, and they slack off too much. So, I forced them to eat the mushrooms, and yeah. Also, if it fails, they will DIE."

"Cool." Kamek said. He grabbed his magic orb. "It appears that Mario and Luigi are on their way here." Kamek shouted. "

"Excellent." Bowser said.

"What do you mean EXCELLENT?"

"I am happy because we can release Wario and Waluigi." Bowser said. "Kamek, open the cage!"

Kamek opened the cage. In the cage was Poisoned Wario and Waluigi.

"Kill Mario and Luigi." Bowser ordered them.

"Yes Master." They both said.

Mario and Luigi kept hitting ? Blocks and Poisoned Mushrooms kept coming out.

"Mario, I need a power-up!"

"It's not my freaking fault!" Mario yelled. "It's BOWSER'S FAULT, LUIGI!"

"Damn, you don't have to yell!"

"Look, A warp pipe!" Luigi said.

"Alright!" Mario said. "Let's go in."

1 SECOND before they stepped in, Wario and Waluigi stood in their way.

"Where do you think you are going?" Wario asked.

"In this pipe, Stupid head." Luigi said.

"We were told by Bowser to kill you both!" Waluigi said.

"What?" Mario said. "That's what this is about? No wonder you are orange!"

"Shut the F*** up!" Wario said. "It's fightin' fine."

Waluigi jumped in the air. Wario turned around and farted.

 ***FART!***

"YAK!" Luigi said.

The fart stunk so MUCH, you could see it. Mario and Luigi couldn't see in the stinky fart cloud.

Waluigi was still in the air. He jumped on Mario's head. He then picked him up, and SLAMMED him on the ground.

"Oh yeah?" Mario said. Mario comboed Waluigi, like how he does it in Smash Bros.. Waluigi fell on the ground. Mario pulled out a Fire Flower. Wario grabbed it.

"HEY!" Mario said.

Wario was about to use it, but Luigi grabbed it.

"QUICK Luigi, USE IT!" Mario said.

"No, you take it!"

"No, YOU take it!"

"NO, YOU TAKE IT!"

 **"NO, YOU TAKE IT!"**

Mario and Luigi argued so much, that they bought Wario and Waluigi some time. They both spun around, like a tornado. IT MADE A TORNADO. Mario and Luigi got sucked in. They lost the Fire Flower. Mario and Luigi flew out and landed in the Middle of Nowhere. Wario and Waluigi High-Fived and went back to Bowser's castle. Mario and Luigi were lost.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WILL THEY FIND THEIR WAY OUT?**

 **2\. IF THEY DO, WILL THEY HAVE TO FACE WARIO AND WALUIGI AGAIN?**

 **3\. WILL ANYONE BE THERE TO HELP?**


	2. Lost

**SMB Story: The Mushrooms**

 **Chapter 2: Lost**

Mario and Luigi were lost in the middle of nowhere.

"This is all your fault, Luigi!" Mario said.

"MY FAULT?" Mario said. "HA!"

"Yeah you better laugh, Mario." Luigi said. "After I ditch you!"

"GRR!" Mario said. He JUMPED on him.

"Get off fat-ass!" Luigi said.

"FAT ASS?" Mario said. "Says the person you weighs as much as Wario!"

"Says the person who weighs as much as BOWSER!"

Just then, Yoshi came.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said.

"Yoshi!" Mario said.

"Mario, Luigi we have to go now!" Yoshi said.

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked.

"Bowsers plan Is getting more complicated!" He said. "He is going to rule the world after everyone is poisoned!"

"Oh no!" Mario said.

"I escaped, so maybe I can help you guys." Yoshi said.

"Whatever." Mario said. "Let's go."

 **MEANWHILE...**

"WHAT!" Bowser yelled.

"Yes, we got Mario and Luigi lost." Wario said.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Bowser screamed. "I SAID KILL MARIO AND LUIGI, NOT PUT THEM IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" Bowser said.

"Sorry!" Waluigi said.

"GRAAAAAA!" Bowser said.

"It's okay Bowser!" Kamek said. "Calm down!"

"No!" Bowser said. "YOU DON'T GET IT. NOW THE PLAN HAS BACKFIRED." Bowser yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Wario said.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" Bowser said.

"YOU." Wario said.

"Yeah, WE QUIT." Waluigi said.

"WHAT!" Bowser said. "YOU ATE POISON MUSHROOMS, AND NOW YOU ARE UNDER MY CONTROL, FOREVER!" Bowser said. "HOW COME YOU ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME?"

"Your Stupid poison doesn't work on us!" Waluigi said.

"Yeah!" Wario said. "F*** off!"

"We painted ourselves orange to trick you!" They said.

"ENOUGH!" Bowser said. "DIE!"

"What?" Wario said.

Bowser jumped in the air and landed on Wario. Waluigi went behind Bowser and jumped on his back. Waluigi then cracked his neck, HARD.

 ***CRACK!***

"OW!" Bowser said. He spit fire at Waluigi.

Waluigi jumped over the fire. Bowser spit fire again. Waluigi dodged it again. Bowser kept spitting fire. But then, Wario went behind Bowser, and FARTED.

 ***FART!***

"YUCK!" Bowser said. He was caught in the Fart cloud.

Wario and Waluigi spun around to make a tornado. Bowser got in the tornado.

"AAAHH!" Bowser said. "KAMEK, HELP ME!"

"Oh, right." Kamek said. Kamek grabbed his wand.

 ***ZAP!***

Wario and Waluigi disappeared. The tornado did too.

"Are you okay, Bowser?" Kamek asked.

"Yeah." Bowser said. "I wonder where they went." Bowser called Bowser Jr.

"Yes Daddy?" He said,

"Bowser Jr., I want you to find where Wario and Waluigi are.

"Yes daddy."

 **MEANWHILE...**

Wario and Waluigi were teleported to where Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were.

"Is that a tornado?" Luigi said.

The tornado disappeared, and they saw Wario and Waluigi.

"You want another Beatdown, huh?" Mario said as he cracked his knuckles.

"What?" Wario said. "How did we get here?"

"Don't play dumb." Luigi said.

"I don't understand." Waluigi said. "We were in Bowser's castle."

"I got this." Yoshi said. Yoshi ate Wario and Waluigi. He turned them into eggs.

"Good Job, Yoshi!" Mario said.

"Nice!" Luigi said.

Bowser Jr. arrived. He was in the ship with the smiley face thingy, Whatever.

"Bowser Jr.!" Mario and Luigi said at the same time.

"YES." He said. I am here to find Wario and Waluigi, but hey, I found you two!. Or, three." Bowser Jr. said as he looked at Yoshi. "Well, time to die!"

Yoshi threw both of the eggs. It perfectly hit Bowser Jr. in the head.

"OW!" He said. Bowser Jr. grabbed a Koopa Shell and threw it at Yoshi, like what he does in New Super Mario Bros. DS.

Yoshi ate the Shell, and turned into an egg. He threw that at Bowser Jr..

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Bowser Jr. got mad.

"You mad, bro?" Luigi said.

Bowser Jr. went in the ship, and came back holding MANY koopa shells.

"WHOA!" Mario said.

"YAA!" Bowser Jr. said. He threw them at YOSHI.

Yoshi tried to eat them, but he got hit by them. Yoshi fell over.

"No!" Mario said. Mario jumped on one of the shells, and threw it at the other ones.

 **200...400...800...1000...2000...4000...8000...1UP...1UP...1UP...1UP...1UP...1UP...1UP...1UP...1UP...1UP...1UP...1UP...1UP...1UP...1UP!**

Mario got 15 Lives. Now, he had 20. Luigi still had 5.

"No fair!" Luigi said. "You could have just shared them!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Mario said.

While Mario and Luigi argued, Bowser Jr. jumped in the air and Put his bandana on. He jumped on Mario's head. Mario shrunk to small Mario.

"HA!" Luigi said. Bowser Jr. threw a Koopa Shell at Luigi.

"Crap." Luigi said.

"HA!" Mario said.

Bowser Jr. went inside his shell, and spun around. He ran into Mario and Luigi. They died.

"Yes!" Bowser Jr. said. He jumped back in his ship and went back to Bowser's castle.

Mario had 19 lives, and Luigi had 4.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WHERE WILL THEY RESPAWN?**

 **2\. WILL THEY HAVE TO FACE BOWSER JR. AGAIN?**

 **3\. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOSHI?**

 **CHAPTER 1s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. YES, BY DEATH!**

 **2\. NOPE.**

 **3\. YES, YOSHI.**


	3. The Beginning (Again)

**SMB Story: The Mushrooms**

 **Chapter 3: The Beginning (Again)**

Mario and Luigi were back on the world map.

"God Dammit!" Mario said. "We have to start World 1-1 over again!"

"UGH!" Luigi said. "This is too much work!"

"So what are you going to do?" Mario asked.

"SKIP WORLD 1-1!" Luigi said.

"NO!" Mario said. "Don't!"

Luigi tried to get past World 1-1 and go to World 1-2. Just then, thunder zapped in the sky.

"What the F***!" Luigi said.

Just then, they saw all of the Nintendo Consoles in the sky.

"What the hell!" Mario said.

Then, a ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto appeared.

"Mario and Luigi, you are violating the rules of Super Mario!" He said.

"ME?" Mario said. "Luigi was the one who did it!"

"I DON'T CARE!" He screamed. "You violated rule 213A: SKIPPING LEVELS!"

"Sorry!" Luigi said.

"SHUT UP!" The Ghost said. "You have the choice of being BANNED from Super Mario for 30 days, or have to eat S**T for 1 YEAR!"

"Eat S**t for-" Luigi said. Mario covered his mouth.

"We choose to be banned for 30 days." Mario said.

"VERY WELL." The Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto said.

"You sound like that guy from Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" Luigi said.

"SILENCE!" He screamed. "Now I am going to extend it to 40 DAYS!"

"LUIGI!" Mario said.

"NOW, 50 DAYS!" The ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto said.

After he said that, Mario and Luigi stood Silent.

"VERY WELL." He snapped his fingers.

 ***POOF!***

Mario and Luigi poofed into a Black Box.

"Great." Mario said. "Luigi strikes again."

"Sorry!" Luigi said.

The Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto appeared again. "NO TALKING!" He said. "NOW IT IS 60 DAYS!"

"NO!" Mario screamed.

"80 DAYS!"

"You skipped 70!" Luigi said.

"100 DAYS!"

Mario and Luigi finally shut up.

"GOOD." The Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto said. He left.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Bowser was happy. "Bless you Bowser Jr., BLESS YOU!"

"Thanks Daddy." Bowser Jr. said.

Bowser was happy because Bowser Jr. killed Mario and Luigi, and they had to start from the beginning. Also, he put a tracking device in their underwear (yes that sounds nasty). The tracking device was the size of an ant.

"YES!" Bowser said. "Now we know when Mario and Luigi are coming!"

"It appears that Mario and Luigi are sitting in a Black Box silently." Kamek said.

"Bowser Jr!" Bowser called him. "Take a break, and Me and Kamek will build the Laser. Also, I want you to strip Princess Peach."

"Yes Daddy."

Bowser Jr. opened the cage and stripped Peach. Her legs were stuck on Metal Bars.

"YES!" Bowser said. "Kamek, keep track of Mario and Luigi with the tracking Device!"

 **MEANWHILE...**

Yoshi got up.

"UGH!" He said.

Yoshi went back on the World Map. He completed World 1. He turned every enemy he saw into an egg. He had Dozens of eggs and he put it in a sack. He carried the sack and went off to World 2. After beating World 2-3, Yoshi decided to skip World 2-4 and go to World 2-5. But Just then, Lightning shocked in the sky. He saw all Nintendo consoles, and then The ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto appeared.

"YOSHI, YOU VIOLATED RULE 213A, SKIPPING LEVELS!"

"Sorry!" Yoshi said.

"Oh it's alright." The ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto said. "I will never hurt little Yoshi."

"Really?" Yoshi said.

"NO!" "YOU HAVE THE CHOICE TO BE BANNED FROM SUPER MARIO FOR 30 DAYS, OR EAT S**T FOR 1 YEAR!

"Be banned." Yoshi said.

"VERY WELL." The ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto said. He snapped his fingers.

 ***POOF!***

Yoshi was in the same Black Box with Mario and Luigi.

"MARIO, LUIGI? Yoshi said.

"SSH!" Luigi said.

"Why?" Yoshi said.

"WE CAN'T TALK!" Mario said.

The Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto came.

"NOW YOU STAY FOR 150 DAYS, MARIO, LUIGI, AND YOSHI!"

Yoshi got mad. He threw an egg at him.

 ***CRACK!***

"HOW DARE YOU THROW EGGS AT YOUR MASTER!" The ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto said.

Yoshi threw another egg.

"359,373,498,362,898,794,368,756,382,563,487,999,487,658,349,587,368,648,756,744,623,462 YEARS!" The Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto yelled.

Yoshi ate him. HE GOT FAT AS F**K. HE THEN TURNED HIM INTO AN EGG.

Mario and Luigi's pupils shrunk. Yoshi threw the big egg at the box.

 ***CRASH!***

"Let's go." Yoshi said.

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi completed the levels 1 by 1.

"Bowser!" Kamek said.

"WHAT?" Bowser screamed.

"Mario and Luigi completed World 2!" Kamek said. "And, Yoshi is with them and he has dozens of eggs!"

"Don't worry." Bowser said. "When they get to World 8 at my Castle, the Laser will be completed."

"BOWSER!" Kamek yelled.

"What's wrong?" Bowser said.

"LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!" Kamek pointed to the window.

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were there.

"MARIO! LUIGI! YOSHI!" Peach Yelled. "Help me please!"

Bowser Jr. put tape on her mouth. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi took a cannon to World 8.

"Kamek, open the cage!" Bowser yelled.

Kamek opened the cage. In there had many enemies.

"ATTACK!" Bowser yelled.

A Bob-Omb ran to Mario. Mario jumped on it and threw it back.

 ***BOOM!***

Luigi jumped on a Koopa. He fell out of his shell.

"Hey!" The koopa said. Luigi killed the Beach Koopa (that's a koopa out of it's shell). Luigi threw the shell.

 **200...400...800...1000...2000...4000...8000!**

"DARN IT!" Luigi said. "No 1-up!"

"HA!" Mario said.

"F*** YOU!" Luigi said.

Yoshi threw one of the eggs. It knocked over 10 Goombas.

"STRIKE!" Yoshi said.

"Bowser Jr., I need backup!" Bowser said. "We are being defeated!"

"Yes Daddy." Bowser Jr. said. He was almost done stripping Peach. All he had to do was take off her bra and her underwear. He hopped in his ship and threw out a Bob-Omb.

"Yoshi, look out!" Luigi said.

 ***BANG!***

Yoshi flew in the air.

Mario jumped HIGH in the air and landed on Bowser Jr.'s head.

"OW!" He said.

Mario and Luigi killed all the enemies already.

Bowser stepped in. "DIE!" Bowser said. Bowser spit a Fireball. Yoshi ate it and spit it back. Bowser dodged the Fireball. He jumped in the air.

"Look out!" Mario said.

 ***THUD!***

Bowser fell on the ground so hard, it was like an earthquake. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi fell down.

Bowser Jr. threw a RED Koopa Shell. It chased MARIO because he was the closest to it.

 ***KNOCK!***

Mario shrunk to Small Mario. "Dammit!" Mario said.

Bowser spit More Fire. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi jumped over it. Bowser was mad. He took a DEEP BREATH. Then, he spit a HUGE wave of fire.

"GRAAAA!" Bowser spit the Fire.

Mario died. Luigi shrunk to Small Luigi. Luigi tried to survive, but he Died.

"Good." Bowser said.

"YEAH!" Bowser Jr. said.

Bowser kidnapped Yoshi. He put him in the same cage with Naked Peach (yes they sripped her completely). He then made them eat the poisoned mushrooms, or else Bowser will burn them. Peach and Yoshi were hypnotised.

"So what now, Daddy?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Hey, I heard Mario and Luigi had Super Smash Bros. 4 for Wii U AND Mario Kart 8!"

"Good." Bowser Jr. said. "Let's steal their Wii U."

Bowser and Bowser Jr. went to Mario and Luigi's house to Steal their Wii U, Mario kart 8 and Super Smash Bros. 4 for Wii U. They saw Rayman Legends, Sonic Boom, and Splatoon, but they threw them in the garbage.

"Losers." Bowser said.

Mario had 18 Lives Luigi had 3.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WHAT WILL MARIO AND LUIGI DO NEXT?**

 **2\. WILL SHIGERU MIYAMOTO'S GHOST COME BACK?**

 **3\. WILL THEY HAVE TO FACE YOSHI AND PEACH?**

 **CHAPTER 2s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. AT THE BEGINNING!**

 **2\. MAYBE!**

 **3\. YOU WILL SEE!**


	4. Unbeatable Peach & Yoshi

**SMB Story: The Mushrooms**

 **Chapter 4: Unbeatable Peach & Yoshi**

Mario and Luigi were back on the World Map, AGAIN.

"Why does the same things happen over and over again?" Mario said.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Luigi said.

Just then- Toad came.

"Hey Mario, Hey Luigi!" Toad said.

"WHAT BITCH?" Mario said.

"I have some items for you!" Toad said.

"COOL!" Luigi said. "FINALLY!"

"I will give you 1 Fire Flower for 15 Coins, 1 Ice Flower for 20 Coins, 1 Mini Mushroom for 10 Coins, 1 Mega Mushroom for 40 Coins, One Super Leaf for 25 Coins, or 1 Thunder Flower for 30 Coins!" Toad said. "Pick what you want!"

Mario and Luigi were BROKE.

"I don't want to pay for your stupid S**T!" Mario said.

"Well, you have to fight me for it." Toad said.

"It's on!" Mario said.

"Wait!" Luigi said. "Why can't we just go without the Items!"

"NO!" Mario and Toad said.

 ***DING DING DING!***

Mario jumped on Toad's head. Toad grabbed a Mega Mushroom.

"NO!" Mario said.

 ***STOMP!***

Mario died. Luigi ran away. Toad chased after him.

"I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!" Luigi said as Toad chased him.

"DIE!" Toad said. He stepped on Luigi. HE DIED.

"F**K YEAH!" Toad said. "That's what they get for not letting me play Super Smash Bros. 4!"

 **World 8-1**

 **Mario*17**

 **Luigi*2**

"Mario, can we just go!" Luigi said.

"I want Items!" Mario said.

 **LATER...**

Mario kept fighting Toad but kept losing because Toad kept using Mega Mushrooms. Mario had 15 Lives. Luigi WAS DEAD. He had Zero lives. Just then, Thunder Zapped in the sky. He saw all the Nintendo Consoles, and then Shigeru Miyamoto's Ghost came.

"WHAT THE- YOU DIED!" Mario said.

"I am immortal!" He said. "Anyway, you killed Luigi!"

"So?" Mario said.

"Now, you have the choice to spend 5 of your Lives to Revive him, stay in a box for 999,000,000,000,000 YEARS, or eat S**T FOR 1 YEAR!"

Mario gulped. He had to eat the S**T. He didn't want to spend 5 of his lives.

"Well?" The Ghost said.

"Uhhh..." Mario didn't know what to do.

"Eat S**T for 1 Year." Mario said.

"YES!" The Ghost said. "You are the first person to be brave enough to make that choice."

"So what?" Mario asked.

"Just for that, I will make you and your brother have 25 lives each, and 5 Fire Flowers!"

"YES!" Mario said. "THANKS YOU!"

"But, you still have to try some s**t." The Ghost said. He S**tted on his hand. IT WAS GREEN.

"Uhh..." Mario said. "I will stay in a Box for 9000000000000 years instead."

"EAT IT NOW!" He screamed.

Mario ate it. "Okay, can I go?!"

"SWALLOW IT!"

Mario swallowed it. He turned GREEN.

"UGH!" Mario grunted. He felt like HE needed to S**T.

"Very Well." He snapped his fingers.

Mario and Luigi both had 25 lives and they had 5 Fire Flowers.

"YES!" Mario said. "Now let's beat Toad!

"Did The Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto make you eat S**T?"

"Uhh..." Mario said. "No, instead, he made me Rape...uh...Rosalina!"

"Really?" Luigi said. "What did you see?"

"A LOT." Mario said.

"Wow!" Luigi said. "Her boobs must be nice!"

They saw Toad. "HI!" Toad Said.

"F**K YOU." Mario said. He threw a fireball at Toad.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Toad fell over. He didn't die, though. Mario and Luigi used all the Power-Ups at once.

"YES!" Mario said. "WE HAVE ALL POWER!"

"Now, we can switch between each Power-Up to kill enemies faster!" Luigi said.

Just then- Yoshi and Naked Peach came. THEY WERE ORANGE.

"Uh oh!" Luigi said.

"There they are!" Peach said.

"Let's kill them!" Yoshi said.

"Oh no!" Mario said. "I think Bowser poisoned them and they are coming for us!"

"NO, DUH." Luigi said.

"YES!" Bowser said. "Those Suckers can't win now!" He watched the battle from the Magic Orb and the trackin device in their asses.

Yoshi ate Mario. He turned him into an egg. Mario Died. He then threw the egg at Luigi. He Died.

"EASY." Yoshi said.

 **World 8-1**

 **Mario*24**

 **Luigi*24**

As soon as Peach and Yoshi saw them, they beat them up. Peach grabbed Luigi and his head between her boobs. Luigi couldn't breathe. Yoshi jumped on Mario. Luigi switched to Mini Luigi.

"Can't Find me now!" Luigi said. "Oh." Luigi felt stupid. He was lost IN Peach's boobs. Peach grabbed her boobs and rubbed them together to squeeze Luigi. HE DIED.

Mario switched to Mega Mario. Yoshi still managed to eat him. Yoshi made a BIG ASS egg. He then threw it to the SUN. Mario died there.

 **World 8-1**

 **Mario*23**

 **Luigi*23**

Peach put Luigi between her legs. Luigi switched to thunder Luigi.

 ***ZAP!***

Peach got zapped. She put Luigi's head between her Boobs again. Luigi died. Yoshi ate Mario and made an egg. Mario Broke out. Peach grabbed Mario and put him between his legs. Yoshi then ate Mario and turned him into an egg. Mario was MAD. He broke out the egg. He switched to ice Mario. He froze Peach. But her boobs were too big. She broke out easily.

"Dammit!" Mario said.

Peach kicked Mario in the place he was not supposed to be kicked at.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Mario was MAD VERY MAD.

Mario Switched to Fire Mario. He threw a Fire Ball at Peach's boobs. They got burnt. Then Peach was Mad. She grabbed Mario by his neck. She then jumped in the air and Landed on Mario's head. Then Yoshi ate him, turned him into an egg, and threw him to Saturn.

 **MUCH LATER...**

Mario and Luigi couldn't beat Peach and Yoshi. Bowser had fun watching Mario and Luigi fail.

 **World 8-1**

 **Mario*1**

 **Luigi*1**

Mario and Luigi had one life left. If they lose all their lives, then they cannot switch between each Power-Up anymore. Mario and Luigi decided to comeup with a plan to use which Power-Up and when. While they were coming up with the plan, Peach grabbed Mario and Sat on his head. Yoshi ate Luigi and turned him into an egg. Luigi switched to Mega Luigi and broke out the egg immediately. He kicked Yoshi. Yoshi fell and got back up. Mega Luigi kicked Peach. He missed. Peach went in Mega Luigi's pants.

"OUCH!" Luigi said. Peach bit the place he wasn't supposed to be bitten at. Luigi switched to Fire Luigi.

"NO!" Mario switced to Ice Mario. Mario threw an Ice ball at Peach. But still be couldn't be frozen because her tits were too big. Luigi threw a Fire Ball at Yoshi. Yoshi turned it into an egg. He threw the egg at Mario. The egg broke as it killed Mario. The Fire ball that was IN the egg came out and hit Luigi. He died.

 **GAME OVER!**

 **CONTINUE?**

Mario chose yes.

 **World 8-1**

 **Mario*5**

 **Luigi*5**

Toad was there. "HI!" Toad said.

"Toad!" Mario said. "HELP US!"

"With what?"

"Help us kill Peach and Yoshi!" Luigi said.

"WHAT?!" Toad screamed. "You want to kill Peach and Yoshi?!"

"NO!" Luigi said. "THEY ARE POISONED!"

"Oh." Toad said. "Well that is easy!"

"How?" Mario asked.

"EASY!" Toad said. "I made an antidote!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Mario and Luigi screamed. Their face turned Red.

"What's wrong?" Toad asked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?!" Mario and Luigi screamed again.

Toad froze for a few Seconds. "I don't know!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mario and Luigi were MAD.

"Sorry!" Toad said.

"GIVE US THE ANTIDOTE!" Mario screamed.

"That will be 999,999,999,999 Coins!" Toad said.

Mario and Luigi beat up Toad and took the antidote.

"Do you even know how to use it?" Toad asked.

"We know what we are doing!" Luigi said.

"Yeah!" Mario said.

"ARE YOU SURE?"

Mario and Luigi beat up Toad again.

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" Mario said.

"Sorry!" Toad said.

Mario and Luigi beat up Toad AGAIN.

"Yes!" Mario said. "Let's go save the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Yeah!" Luigi said.

Just then- Someone was hiding in the bushes.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WHO US THAT GUY?**

 **2\. WILL MARIO AND LUIGI USE THE ANTIDOTE CORRECTLY?**

 **3\. WILL THEY EVER DEFEAT POISONED YOSHI AND PEACH?**

 **CHAPTER 3s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. YOU KNOW WHAT.**

 **2\. MAYBE!**

 **3\. YES.**


	5. Antidote Gone TOTALLY Wrong

**SMB Story: The Mushrooms**

 **Chapter 5: Antidote Gone TOTALLY Wrong**

Mario and Luigi took the antidote from Toad to bring Peach and Yoshi back to Normal. Mario saw Peach and Yoshi. He jumped on Peach's back and poured some into her mouth. Peach glowed Orange.

"IT'S WORKING!" Mario said. "Now we can save the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Are you sure?" Luigi asked. "It looks like She is getting stronger!"

Luigi was right. Peach got STRONGER. Her boobs got bigger as well.

"What the hell?" Mario said.

Peach glowed more orange. She grabbed Mario and beat the S**t out of him by twisting his head around. Peach grabbed Luigi and did the same.

 **World 8-1**

 **Mario*4**

 **Luigi*4**

Toad was there. "HI!"

"STOP SAYING HI!" Luigi said.

"You lied!" Mario yelled.

"How?" Toad asked.

"The antidote didn't work!" Luigi said.

"Yes it does!" Toad said. "What did you do?"

"We poured it into Peach's mouth and she got stronger!" Luigi said.

"And her boobs got bigger!" Mario said.

"You used it wrong!" Toad said. "They were supposed to TOUCH it, NOT drink it!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Mario and Luigi screamed.

"Yes!" Toad said.

"But their MOUTH touched it!" Mario said.

"Their HAND is supposed to touch it." Toad said.

"OH MY GOD!" Mario said.

"How much did you give Peach?" Toad asked.

"About half." Mario said.

"Good." Toad said. "I just need a teensy bit to make more. Where's the rest?"

Mario and Luigi froze. The bottle with the antidote was STILL THERE.

"We left it by mistake." Mario said.

"NOOOO!" Toad said. "I NEED the antidote to make more!"

"Why?" Luigi asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Toad said. "GO FIND THE ANTIDOTE NOW, OR I WILL GO MLG ON YOU MARIO AND LUIGI!"

Mario and Luigi ran. They needed the antidote. They saw Peach giving Yoshi the rest.

"NO!" Mario said. He jumped out. He smacked the bottle of antidote out of Peach's hand. A little bit of antidote was left!

"Luigi, grab the bottle and RUN!" Mario said.

Luigi did what he said. Peach knew what Luigi was going to do with the rest of the antidote. Mario jumped on Peach's head. But it failed. Peach grabbed his leg. She threw him in Yoshi's mouth and he made an egg. He threw the egg at Luigi. Luigi dodged the egg. Mario died. Luigi ran to Toad.

"Thanks Luigi!" Toad said. "Now just wait 10 seconds and I will make more!"

"Okay!" Luigi said. "Oh." Peach and Yoshi got Luigi. He died.

 **World 8-1**

 **Mario*3**

 **Luigi*3**

Thunder Zapped in the sky. They saw all Nintendo Consoles and the Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto appeared.

"MARIO AND LUIGI!" He said. "YOU VIOLATED RULE #12A, DYING TOO MUCH!"

"WHAT?" Luigi said.

"What kind of rule is that?" Mario asked.

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE THE CHOICE TO EAT S**T FOR 1 YEAR, STAY IN A BOX FOR LIFE, ACTIVATE THE CHEAT CODES, OR HAVE TO RAPE A GOOMBA!"

"Why do you always have to make us eat S**T?" Mario asked.

"SHUT UP!" The ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto screamed. "MAKE YOUR CHOICE, NOW!"

"Cheat Codes!" Luigi said.

"VERY WELL." The ghost snapped his fingers. A computer appeared.

"Welcome to Super Mario cheats." The Computer said.

"YAY!" Luigi said.

"I am sorry, 'YAY' is not a selection." The CPU said.

"What are the selections?" Mario asked.

"I am sorry, 'What are the selections' is not a selection." The CPU said. "You have 1 more try left to make a selection."

"Uh... Infinite Lives?" Luigi said.

"Infinite Lives is a selection." The CPU said. "Activate Infinite Lives cheat?"

"Yes!" Mario said.

"I am sorry, 'Yes' is not a selection."

"S**T." Mario said.

"You ran out of tries, so TIME TO DIE." The CPU said. The CPU Zapped Mario and Luigi. THEY DIED.

"You chose Yes." The CPU said. "Activating Infinite Lives...ERROR, Player 1 is not loaded. Please reconnect your Wii Remote."

 **World 8-1**

 **Mario*2**

 **Luigi*2**

Thunder Zapped in the sky. They saw all Nintendo Consoles and the Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto appeared.

"MARIO AND LUIGI!" He said.

"What?" Mario said.

"YOU VIOLATED RULE 45B, USING CHEAT CODES WHILE NO WII REMOTE ARE CONNECTED!"

"Sorry!" Mario said.

"SHUT UP!" Shigeru Miyamoto's ghost said. "YOU HAVE TO EAT S**T NOW!"

"NO!" Luigi said.

"THIS WILL BE THE SECOND TIME YOU EAT S**T MARIO!"

"What?" Luigi said. "I thought you raped Rosalina?"

"I lied." Mario said.

Shigeru Miyamoto's ghost S**tted in his hand. It was GREEN. Mario vomited.

"EAT UP!" He said.

Mario and Luigi ate it. They turned Green and they vomited. They died because their stomach couldn't handle it.

"Good." The ghost said.

 **World 8-1**

 **Mario*1**

 **Luigi*1**

Mario and Luigi saw Toad and he was angry.

"WHERE WERE YOU F**KERS!?" Toad screamed.

"The Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto made us eat S**T and we died!" Luigi said.

"LIE!" Toad said. "YOU TOOK TOO LONG TO COME HERE, AND PEACH AND YOSHI LOOK THE ANTIDOTE, AND THE FORMULA!"

"So?" Mario said.

"NOW, THEY CAN MAKE THEIR OWN ANTIDOTE, AND MAKE THEMSELVES STRONGER!"

"Oh." Mario said.

"NOW I AM GOING TO F**KING KILL YOU F**KERS!" Toad said.

"How?" Mario asked.

Toad grabbed a Mega Mushroom and killed them. "Good!" Toad said. "Still what they get for not letting me Play Smash Bros.!"

 **GAME OVER!**

 **CONTINUE?**

Mario chose yes.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"YES!" Bowser said.

"What happened?" Kamek asked.

"Poisoned Peach and Yoshi gave me the antidote!"

"Antidote?" Kamek asked.

"No, when you drink it, you get stronger!" Bowser said.

"Oh." Kamek said.

"We drink it with Poisoned Mushrooms and we are VERY strong!"

"YOU drank it?"

"Yes." Bowser said. "And Bowser Jr. and ALL MY MINIONS!"

"Oh." Kamek said. He got some for himself. He glowed Orange.

"NOT SO FAST BOWSER!" Someone said.

"Who is that?" Kamek said. "A frog or something?"

"No, it's Mallow. One of Mario's stupid friends from Mario RPG." Bowser said.

"I am here to help!" Mallow said. "I watched Mario and Luigi all this time and I thought they needed help, so I decided to help.

"Whatever." Bowser said. "We will beat your ass."

"I got a friend." Mallow said. It was GENO.

"Ugh, Geno." Bowser said. "We will beat you up too."

"It's on!" Mallow said.

"Whatever." Geno said.

Geno used his Geno Boost to boost his Attack. Then, he used his Geno Beam. He aimed for Bowser.

 ***BLAST!***

Bowser fell. He took a lot of Damage. "MINIONS, ATTACK!" Bowser said. A LOT OF MINIONS came out of a cage. They were all poisoned.

"EASY." Mallow said. He used Lightning.

 ***ZAP!***

He killed all of the Minions.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Bowser said.

Geno attacked.

"OW!" Bowser said. He was mad."BOWSER JR, HELP ME!"

"Yes Daddy." Bowser Jr. said. He threw a Koopa shell. He aimed for Mallow.

Mallow pressed the "A" button just in time and dodged it. Mallow grabbed his Froggie Stick from his "Grandpa". He beat the S**T out of Bowser Jr..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bowser Jr. was pissed.

Geno used his Geno beam. He defeated Bowser Jr..

"NO!" Bowser was MAD VERY MAD. "I can't be defeated by Little kids!" Bowser called Poisoned Peach and Yoshi.

Mallow grabbed his Cymbals and Squished Peach. She got defeated. Geno used his finger Shot and defeated Yoshi.

"EASY." Geno said.

"YEAH!" Mallow said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bowser went red. HE WAS MAD AS F**K.

"DIE." Mallow said. Mallow used Snowy. Geno used Geno Beam. Bowser got wrecked. He fell over.

Mallow and Geno laughed.

"KAMEK, HELP!" Bowser said.

"Oh." Kamek said. He dipped 2 Poisoned Mushrooms in the antidote. He then threw it into their mouths.

Mallow and Geno were poisoned.

"KILL MARIO AND LUIGI!" Bowser said. "Yes, we get stronger and stronger every day!" Bowser and Kamek laughed.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WILL MALLOW AND GENO KILL MARIO AND LUIGI SUCCESSFULLY?**

 **2\. WHAT HAPPENED TO PEACH AND YOSHI AFTER THEY GOT DEFEATED?**

 **3\. WILL MARIO AND LUIGI EVER WIN THIS BATTLE AND MOVE FROM WORLD 8-1?**

 **CHAPTER 4s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. YOU WILL FIND OUT... HE HE HE**

 **2\. NOPE!**

 **3\. UH...**


	6. Endless Cycle of Death

**SMB Story: The Mushrooms**

 **Chapter 6: Endless Cycle of Death**

 **World 8-1**

 **Mario*5**

 **Luigi*5**

Mario and Luigi had to go find the antidote and the formula. Just then, Mallow and Geno stood in their way.

"Hey Mallow!" Mario said. "Here to help."

"No, I am here to KILL." Mallow said.

"What?" Mario said.

"Me and Geno are going to kill you NOW!" Mallow said.

"Who is Mallow and Geno?" Luigi asked.

"My friends from Super Mario RPG." Mario said.

"SHUT UP!" Geno said. "Time to fight!"

"Mario, I think your little friends are poisoned!" Luigi said. "See how they are orange!"

"WOW!" Mario said. "I can't believe I just saw that."

Mallow used Lightning.

 ***ZAP!***

Geno used Geno Beam and aimed for Luigi. Luigi got hit.

"OW!" Luigi said.

"Oh, so you want to go RPGnow?" Mario said. He used Fire Orb, one of his specials from Mario RPG.

 ***BANG!***

Mallow and Geno felt nothing.

"HA!" Mallow said.

"Luigi, you go!" Mario said.

"I don't know!" Luigi said.

"USE YOUR GOD DAMN SPECIALS!" Mario said.

"BUT I AM NOT IN MARIO RPG!"

"YOUR SPECIALS ARE BELOW YOU!" Mario yelled.

"Oh." Luigi said. "Uh...Green Missile?"

Luigi used Green Missile at Geno. Geno got hit. Mallow used HP rain on Geno and healed him up.

"NO!" Mario said.

Geno used Finger Shot on Mario. Mario shrunk to Small Mario. He was getting wrecked. Mario used Super Flame. He shot bigger FireBalls. Geno took the hit for Mallow. Luigi used Green Missile again on Mallow. Mallow got hit.

"Stop using Green Missile!" Mario said.

"Why?" Luigi asked.

"Just Dont!" Mario said.

Mallow and Geno both used Mushrooms to heal 30 HP. Mario used ULTRA Jump. He jumped on Mallow's head, then Geno's. They both took plenty damage. Luigi used Green Missile.

"NOO!" Mario said. "What did I tell you Luigi!"

"I didn't know something was going to happen!" Luigi said.

Thunder Zapped in the sky. All Nintendo Consoles appeared and Shigeru Miyamoto's ghost appeared.

"LUIGI, YOU USED THE SAME SPECIAL 3 TIMES IN A ROW!" Shigeru Miyamoto's ghost said.

"So?" Luigi said.

"THAT'S RULE #1C!" The Ghost said. "YOU HAVE TO EAT YOUR OWN FIREBALLS, BE BANNED FROM MARIO FOREVER, RAPE A GOOMBA, EAT S**T, GET SQUEEZED TO DEATH, OR ACTIVATE CHEAT CODES!"

"Cheat Codes." Luigi said.

"VERY WELL." He snapped his fingers.

A laptop appeared. "Welcome to Super Mario cheats." It said. "Please type a cheat code.

"239DBG435NG." Luigi said.

"Valid Cheat Code." The laptop said. "Activate?"

"NO!" Mallow said.

"Okay." The laptop said. "I won't activate.

"No!" Mario said. "Activate."

"You took to long." The Laptop said. "DIE." It zapped Mario and Luigi.

 **World 8-1**

 **Mario*4**

 **Luigi*4**

Mario and Luigi tried to sneak past Mallow and Geno. They had to get the antidote. They ran into Toad.

"Toad, you need to help us get the Antidote!" Mario said.

"Yeah!" Luigi said.

"NO." Toad said. He BANGED Mario and Luigi. They died. Toad was poisoned!

 **World 8-1**

 **Mario*3**

 **Luigi*3**

Mario and Luigi exited World 8-1. They went to World 1, but then they saw a Mysterious Toad house.

"Hello!" Toadsworth said.

"Toadsworth, you need to help us!" Mario said.

"There was this Mushroom, and this Bowser, and this Poison, and this Toad, and This Poisoned Peach and Yoshi, and there was this antidote..."

"I see." Toadsworth said. "I supposed you can use some ITEMS."

"Items, GREAT!" Mario said.

Toadsworth made a Roulette Box appear. It was spinning a Mushroom, Ice Flower, Fire Flower, Mini Mushroom, Poison Mushroom (NOT POISONED MUSHROOM) and Mega Mushroom.

"Hit the Block at the right time!" Toadsworth said.

"Let me do it." Mario said. "I am going to Jump right when the Mini Mushroom appears."

"Why do you want a Mini Mushroom?" Luigi asked.

"Because so we can sneak past Mallow and Geno." Mario said.

"WAIT." Luigi said.

"What?" Mario said.

"Maybe you should jump right when the Fire Flower appears."

"I DON'T WANT THAT!" Mario said. He jumped RIGHT when the Mini Mushroom appeared. It changed to Poison Mushroom.

"NO!" Luigi said.

"WHAT?!" Mario said.

2 Poison Mushrooms came out and kissed Mario and Luigi. They died.

"Back to being alone..." Toadsworth said.

 **World 8-1**

 **Mario*2**

 **Luigi*2**

Mario and Luigi were tired of dying all the Time.

"I give up." Mario said.

Thunder Zapped in the Sky. All Nintendo Consoles Appeared and the Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto appeared.

"MARIO AND LUIGI, YOU GAVE UP!"

"So?" Mario said.

"JUST FOR GIVING UP, WE GIVE YOU 5 SUPER STARS!" Shigeru Miyamoto's Ghost said.

"YES!" Mario said.

"JUST ONE THING." Shigeru Miyamoto's Ghost said.

"What?" Luigi said.

"EAT SOME S**T."

Mario and Luigi vomited again after eating S**T AGAIN.

"We had to EAT S**T!" Luigi said. "YAK!"

"But hey, we got 5 Stars!" Mario said.

Mario and Luigi used one star. They saw Mallow and Geno. They touched them and they died.

"YES!" Mario said.

When Mario and Luigi use a Star, they run faster. They Zoomed to Bowser's Castle. But then Thunder Zapped in the Sky. All Nintendo Consoles Appeared and the Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto appeared.

"YOU SKIPPED LEVELS!" Shigeru Miyamoto's ghost said.

"DAMMIT!" Mario said.

"NOW I AM GOING TO TAKE YOUR STARS!"

"Why can't you just do what you did to us before?" Luigi asked.

"UH...I DON'T KNOW!" Shigeru Miyamoto said.

He took their stars and the one they were using ran out. But they forgot about Poisoned TOAD. Toad came and Beat up Mario and Luigi. They died.

 **World 8-1**

 **Mario*1**

 **Luigi*1**

"OH MY GOD!" Mario said. "WE NEED HELP!"

Just then, Yellow Yoshi came. "Hey Mario and Luigi!"

Mario and Luigi were mad. "Why are you coming NOW?" They asked.

"I was looking all over for you!" Yellow Yoshi said. "Anyway, I AM THE CURE."

"What?" Luigi asked.

"I am the Cure." Yellow Yoshi said. "Actually every Yoshi except Green Yoshi is the cure. All they have to do is eat whoever is poisoned and turn them into an egg. Then break them out the egg and BAM! They are back to normal!"

"LET'S GO." Mario said.

As soon as they turned around, Toad was there. "HELLO." Toad said.

"F**K ME." Mario said.

Toad killed Mario and Luigi. Yellow Yoshi tried to eat Toad. Toad grabbed his tongue and slammed him on the ground over and over again. Yellow Yoshi jumped in the air and Ground Pounded Toad. Toad flew in the air. Yellow Yoshi opened his Mouth to eat Toad, but Toad grabbed a Bob-Omb and threw it into Yellow Yoshi's mouth. He was lucky it wasn't a Poisoned Mushroom. Yellow Yoshi made an egg with the Bob-Omb and threw it at Toad. Toad held it into his hand for a few seconds. Then. when it was about to explode, he threw it at Yellow Yoshi.

 ***BANG!***

Yellow Yoshi flew in the air. Toad grabbed a Sniper Gun. "DIE!" Toad said.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

Yellow Yoshi ate all the Bullets. He made an egg shaped as a Bullet Bill. He threw it at Toad.

 ***BANG!***

Toad got knocked out. Yellow Yoshi was about to eat him, but Toad grabbed a knife and cut his WHOLE tongue out.

"AAAAAAA!"

"HE HE HE HE HA HA HA HA!" Toad said. "NOW DIE!"

Toad grabbed a POW Block.

 ***POW!***

Yellow Yoshi flew in the air. While he was in the air, Toad shot him to DEATH.

"Toad Wins." Bowser said. "FATALITY."

Bowser was happy. They were winning. He revived Peach, Yoshi, Mallow and Geno.

"Wait, Bowser." Kamek said.

"What?"

"I lost connection with Mario and Luigi." Kamek said. "I don't know where they are!"

"THEN FIX IT!" Bowser said. "Bowser kept upgrading the Laser. It was Level 46.

"NO ONE Can stop Me now!" Bowser said.

 **GAME OVER!**

 **CONTINUE?**

Mario chose NO.

Thunder Zapped in the Sky. All Nintendo Consoles Appeared and the Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto appeared.

"What Now?" Luigi asked.

"CONGRATULATIONS, YOU CHOSE NO!"

"So?" Mario asked.

"I WILL GIVE YOU 2 **UNLIMITED** ITEMS OF YOUR CHOICE." Shigeru Miyamoto's Ghost said.

"Mega Mushroom." Mario said.

"Fire Flower." Luigi said.

"VERY WELL." Shigeru Miyamoto's ghost said. "BUT YOU MUST EAT-"

"Ugh...S**T." Mario said.

"NO, YOU MUST DRINK A MIXTURE OF EXPIRED DRINKS." Shigeru Miyamoto's Ghost said.

"That's a job for Wario." Luigi said.

"DRINK IT NOW!" He yelled. "YOU HAVE 1 MINUTE!"

Mario and Luigi drank it. It tasted like his S**T.

"Did you put S**T in this?" Luigi asked.

"ONLY 10 POUNDS OF S**T." He said.

Mario and Luigi barfed.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WILL THEY FINALLY WIN?**

 **2\. WILL THE SAME THING JUST HAPPEN OVER AND OVER?**

 **3\. WHO ELSE IS THERE TO HELP?**

 **CHAPTER 5s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. YES.**

 **2\. YOU WILL SEE...**

 **3\. UH...**


	7. Good Rises

**SMB Story: The Mushrooms**

 **Chapter 7:** **Good Rises**

Mario and Luigi had Unlimited Fire Flowers and Mega Mushrooms. Mario and Luigi both used a Mega Mushroom. They saw Toad.

"HI!" Toad said.

Mega Mario stepped on Toad.

"Good." Mario said.

Toad lifted his foot.

"What the?" Mario said.

Toad THREW Mario.

"AA!" Mario fell on the Floor.

 ***THUD!***

Toad grabbed a knife and jumped on Mega Mario.

"STOP!" Mario said. He shrunk to Normal Mario. Toad stabbed him in the throat. Mario shrunk to Small Mario. Toad then sliced his face off. Mario's brain splat on the floor.

"YUCK!" Luigi said. He shrink to Normal Luigi. Toad chased him.

"COME HERE SO YOU CAN DIE!" Toad said.

"NO!" Luigi said. He did a backflip and took the knife from Toad. Toad grabbed a Sniper Gun.

"STOP!" Luigi said.

 ***BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!***

Luigi got hit by some of the bullets but dodged the others. Toad was struggling to reload his gun. Luigi tossed a Fireball. Toad quickly grabbed it and put it into his gun.

"WHAT?" Luigi said.

Toad shot the Fireball out. It hit Luigi. He shrunk to Normal Luigi, but used another Fire Flower. Toad was Mad. Toad grabbed a POW block.

 ***BAM!***

Luigi fell on the floor. Toad grabbed one of his Mega Mushrooms.

"DIE." Toad said.

"NO." Luigi said. He spammed Fireballs, but it didn't harm Toad.

"Oh Snit!" Luigi said. He ran.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE YET?" Toad said as he shrunk to Normal Toad. "NO!" Toad said. Toad grabbed a Bullet Bill cannon. "DIE."

 ***BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!***

Luigi jumped on the Bullet Bills. He hit a ? block and a STAR came out!

"MINE!" Luigi said.

Toad shot a bullet Bill and it hit Luigi. Toad grabbed the Star.

"NOOO!" Luigi said. He ran for LIFE. "Please Stop!" Luigi cried.

"NO." Toad said. "DIE." Toad caught up to Luigi.

"Please Toad, I will let you play Smash Bros.!" Luigi said.

Just then-Toad stopped.

"W-What Happened?" Toad asked.

"OH MY F**KING GOD TOAD ARE YOU OKAY?" Luigi asked.

"I..Don't know what happened." Toad said.

"You were poisoned!" Luigi said. "You tried to kill me and Mario. Well, you killed Mario."

"I am sorry if I scared you, Luigi!" Toad said. "Wait, you don't have the antidote!"

"Yeah, I told you I will let you play Smash Bros, and you were cured!"

"Brilliant!" Toad said. "So know we know 2 Cures.

"Actually 3 Cures." Luigi said. "Yellow Yoshi said every Yoshi except Green Yoshi can eat People who are poisoned and turn them Back!"

"YES!" Toad said. "Now we know 3 Cures: Yoshis, Drinking Antidote, and Giving them what they really want!"

"Wait, that's it?" Luigi asked.

"YES!" Toad said. "Here, I will give you and Mario 10 Lives just for that."

"Thanks" Luigi said. He FINALLY had more Lives than Mario. He had 15 and Mario had 14.

Mario came back. "What happened?"

Toad and Luigi told Mario everything.

"Cool!" Mario said. "Let's go save the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Luigi, Toad, and Mario ran into Mallow and Geno purposely.

"Mallow, I will find your REAL family." Mario said. Mallow turned back.

"Geno, I will help you find all the lost 7 Star Pieces!" Luigi said. Geno turned Back.

The Gang purposely ran into Peach and Yoshi.

"Peach, I will give you some CLOTHES!" Mallow said.

Peach turned back. Mallow actually gave her clothes.

"Yoshi, I will feed you!" Geno said. Yoshi turned Back.

"YES!" Mario said. "Now let's Beat the S**T out of Bowser!"

 **MEANWHILE...**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bowser was MAD VERY MAD. He knew how Mario and Luigi got everyone back on the good side. Plus it was too early for the Fanfiction to end.

"But Bowser, the Laser is level 100!" Kamek said. "Nothing to worry about!"

"Yeah Daddy, you can do this!" Bowser Jr. said.

"You're right." Bowser said. "NOTHING can go wrong.

 **TIME TO FIGHT!**

Mario jumped on Kamek's head.

Luigi used Green Missile on Kamek.

Toad threw a POW block at Kamek.

Peach did nothing.

Yoshi Ground Pounded Kamek.

Mallow used Star Rain and a Big Star fell on Kamek.

Geno used Geno Beam and blasted Kamek.

Kamek got Dizzy and fell over.

"NO!" Bowser said.

Just then, Thunder zapped in the sky. All Nintendo Consoles appeared and The Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto appeared.

"YOU ALL IN MARIO'S PARTY VIOLATED RULE #1A, NO MORE THAN 5 PEOPLE IN A PARTY!"

"So?" Mario said.

"BECAUSE YOU DID THAT, YOU ALL HAVE TO BE SPLIT UP, NOW!"

"Why?" Toad said.

"OR, YOU CAN EAT S**T." Shigeru Miyamoto's Ghost said.

"NO!" Everyone said.

"VERY WELL." He snapped his fingers. Everyone was split up.

"AND FOR YOU BOWSER'S TEAM, NO MORE STRIPPING PEOPLE OR ELSE YOU HAVE TO EAT **9573426487926795634218932543289526345842756295 TONS** OF S**T!"

"So?" Bowser said. "I can do that."

Bowser ate all the S**T. He was stuffed up. He was green and his S**T look like Shigeru Miyamoto ghost's S**T.

"You don't look Good, Daddy." Bowser Jr. said.

"I gotta use the Bathroom." Bowser said. "Kamek, teleport Me into the Bathroom.

Kamek teleported Bowser into the Bathroom. He took a BIG dump. He was in there for 24 HOURS and stunk up the place. He didn't even take a shower after or wash his his hands. Dirty Bowser.

Just then, Thunder zapped in the sky. All Nintendo Consoles appeared and The Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto appeared.

"YOU STINK!" He said. "TAKE A SHOWER NOW, OR ELSE I WILL MAKE YOU EAT MORE!" The Ghost said. "AND I KNOW YOU DIDN'T WASH YOUR HANDS!"

While Bowser cleaned himself off, Bowser Jr. and Kamek upgraded the laser.

"I should make Stinking Up the Place rule #1184C..." Shigeru Miyamoto's Ghost said.

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WILL THE GANG GET BACK EVENTUALLY?**

 **2\. WHAT WILL THE LASER DO?**

 **3\. WILL THE GOOD SIDE EVER WIN?**

 **CHAPTER 6s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. MAYBE...**

 **2\. YOU WILL SEE...**

 **3\. UH...**


	8. The Gang isn't Together

**SMB Story: The Mushrooms**

 **Chapter 8: The Gang isn't Together**

Mario's party was split up. Mario and Toad were in the Overworld. Luigi and Yoshi were in Ice World. Mallow and Geno were at Tadpole Pond. Peach was alone, Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Hello?" Peach said. She was alone.

"Oh look, it's the Princess!" A Goomba said.

"And she's by herself!" Another Goomba said.

"No Mario here!" Another Goomba said.

The Goombas unzipped their Pants.

"NOOOO!" Peach Screamed to HELL.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Mario and Toad were in the Overworld. Just then, King Boo came.

"Mario and Toad!" King Boo said.

"WHAAAT!?" Mario said.

"You didn't give me my Money." King Boo said. "Now get haunted by all my Boobs!" King Boo took off his shirt. His Boobs were Boos.

"But we don't owe you any money!" Toad said.

"Yeah!" Mario said.

"I know." King Boo said. "I just want to Fight you guys!"

"Well you are going to get Donzoed!" Mario said. "Let's a Go!"

King Boo summoned 100 Boos.

Mario used a Star. He touched at the Boos and they died.

"NO!" King Boo said. He summoned more.

Toad screamed like a Banshee. It lowered all of the Boo's Speed.

The All the Boos including King Boo attacked Mario. Mario fell down. Toad grabbed Vodka from Super F**king Mario Bros., and a Mushroom from Super Mario RPG: LOSS (Legend of the Seven Stars). Mario healed at the way.

"Let's a Go!" Mario said. Mario used Fire Orb and burned their asses. All the Boos died.

Toad bashed King Boo with his Head. King Boo got Dizzy. King Boo got angry and Licked Mario. Mario ate A Boo Mushroom and touched King Boo. King Boo had 1 Heath Point left. King Boo summoned a Balloon Boo. The Balloon Boo got BIG as F**K since Mario was looking at it.

"DIE!" Mario said. He ate another Boo Mushroom and killed King Boo and the Balloon Boo.

Mario earned 389534 Coins and Gained 0 EXP.

"F**K." Mario said. "NO EXP?!"

"What Bull Snit is this? Toad said.

"Oh whatever." Mario said. "Toad, let's move on."

"Right." Toad said.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Luigi and Yoshi were in Ice World.

"It's F**King COLD!" Luigi said.

Yoshi was Warm. Luigi was freezing. They walked Deep Snow, About **10 INCHES** above the ground. Just then, a Snow Spike was in their way.

"Hello, Snow Spike." Luigi said.

"What?" The Snow Spike said.

"You mind Giving us some directions out of here?" Luigi said.

"Yeah!" Yoshi said.

"Okay." The Snow Spike said. "AFTER WE FIGHT!"

"Oh F**K." Luigi said.

"Prepare to get Donzoed!" The Snow Spike said.

Yoshi Ground Pounded the Snow Spike. He dodged it. Luigi did the Combo from Smash Bros. The Snow Spike fell down.

"OUCH!" The Snow Spike said. He grabbed a Snow ball from his Mouth and tossed it to Luigi and Yoshi.

"RUN!" Luigi said as he ran. Yoshi tried to eat it, but it was too big so Yoshi ran as well.

"HA HA HA HE HE HE!" The Snow Spike Laughed. The Snow Ball got Bigger and Bigger. Luigi fell in.

"WHAAAA!" Luigi yelled. Yoshi successfully ate the Snow Ball.

"GRRRR..." Yoshi grunted as he tried to Poop out an Egg. Yoshi's Face turned RED.

"You can do it!" Luigi said as he jumped out of Yoshi's mouth since Yoshi ate him with the Snow Ball by Mistake.

Yoshi made the Egg. It was BIG AS F**K. Yoshi tossed it at the Snow Spike. He ran and ran and ran from the Snow Ball, but It caught up to him. The Snow Spike got crushed.

"Now Tell us the Way out!" Luigi said as he put his Foot on the Snow Spike's stomach.

"Alright!" The Snow Spike said. "Just take your Foot Off of my Stomach!"

Luigi lifted his foot and the Snow Spike punched one of Luigi's Teeth out.

"HE HE HE HE HE HA HA HA!" The Snow Spike laughed. "Did you really think I was going to tell you!" The Snow Spike whistled.

Nabbit (From New Super Mario Bros. U) came as he heard the whistling. The Snow Spike jumped on his Back and Nabbit ran off.

"MOTHER F**KER!" Luigi said as he flipped the bird.

"Hop On!" Yoshi said. "Time for a Goose chase."

 **MEANWHILE...**

Mallow and Geno were in the Mushroom Kingdom. Birdo came.

"Birdo!" Mallow said. It was Unknown how Mallow knew Birdo. "Can you help us find our Team?!"

"Yes, Please." Geno said.

"PLEASE!" Mallow said as he made Goo Goo eyes.

Birdo punched Mallow and he FELL of a Clift.

"AAAAA!" Mallow fell.

"YOU BITCH!" Geno said. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I am the Birdo from Super Mario Bros 2." Birdo said.

"What?" Geno said. He didn't have a CLUE about any Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) Games.

"Dude." The Birdo said. "This game is for SNES as well."

'What?" Geno said.

"SUPER MARIO ALL STARTS?!" The Birdo said.

"What?" Geno said AGAIN.

"SHUT UP!" The Birdo said. "You are too stupid!"

"YOU THINK I AM STUPID?" Geno said. "YOU JUST PUSHED MALLOW OFF A DAMN CLIFT!"

"SHUT UP!" The Birdo said. "Let's Fight, NOW!"

Geno used Finger shot. The Birdo took Damage.

"OUCH!" The Birdo said. The Birdo shot an Egg.

Geno grabbed the Egg and tossed it back at Birdo. The Egg went Back in Birdo's mouth and the Birdo Choked.

"Die." Geno said.

Just then, the Birdo immediately shot Eggs SUPER FAST. Geno ran behind a Boulder. There were eggs everywhere.

"GRRRA!" Geno said. Geno Picked up the Boulder and tossed it at the Birdo as it kept Shooting eggs. Geno got hit by Some but Killed the Birdo. An Orb popped out. Geno thought he should keep the Orb so he put it in his Pocket. Then, Geno jumped down From the Clift to Check up on Mallow.

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WILL THE TEAM EVENTUALLY GET BACK TOGEHTER? HUH? DO YOU KNOW?!**

 **2\. DID MALLOW DIE?**

 **3\. WHAT DID THE GOOMBAS DO TO PEACH?**

 **CHAPTER 7s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. NO DUH.**

 **2\. YOU WILL SEE...**

 **3\. YES...**


	9. Still Apart

**SMB Story: The Mushrooms**

 **Chapter 9: Still Apart**

Mario's Party was still Split up. They needed to find Each other, and FAST! Anyway, Peach was raped by the Goombas.

"UGH..." Peach said. She was left on the street and the Goombas took her Dress. YUCK!

Peach couldn't move. She needed Mario. She couldn't fight for herself. So Peach decided to sit there until Mario arrived. Just then, Someone came.

"Hello?" Peach said.

It was MORE Goombas.

"OH LOOK, ITS PEACH!" A Green Koopa Troopa said.

"And She's naked!" A Para Goomba said.

"And Mario isn't here!" Another Goomba said.

"I have an Idea what to do with her." A Red Koopa said.

The Goombas and Koopas unzipped their Pants.

"AAAAAA! Peach screamed. "MARIO, HELP!"

 **MEANWHILE...**

Mario and Toad Rekt King Boo and decided to move on. Just Then, Bowser Jr. stood in their way, in the Clown Car (Yes I finally remembered the name).

"Bowser Jr.!" Mario said.

"I found you!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Stop Trying to kill us!" Mario said. "We are trying to find our Team."

"Yeah!" Toad said. "Move out the way!"

"You have to defeat ME first!" Bowser Jr. said.

"UGH!" Mario said. "Dude, we fought you like a Billion times already!"

"Yeah!" Toad said.

"I mean, Dude, just give yourself, or us a break!" Mario said.

"Okay fine." Bowser Jr. said. "I will go."

"Finally." Mario said.

Just then, Larry Koopa came.

"Larry Koopa!" Mario said. "One of the 7 Koopalings!"

"Yes." Larry Koopa said. "I am here you kill you since Bowser sent me."

"Okay." Mario said.

"Let's fight." Toad said.

Larry Koopa used his wand and zapped Toad. Toad fell over, but immediately got back up. Toad then grabbed his Sniper Gun.

 ***BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!**BAM!**BAM!**BAM!**BAM!**BAM!**BAM!*** ***BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!**BAM!**BAM!**BAM!**BAM!**BAM!**BAM!***

Larry got wounded, A LOT. Larry used his Wand again, but this time, he used it on Mario. Mario reflected it. It hit Larry Koopa.

"AAAAAAA!" Larry Koopa fell.

Mario continuously jumped on his head.

"Okay, dammit!" Larry Koopa said. "YOU WIN, YOU WIN, YOU WIN!"

Mario stopped jumping on his head. Larry Koopa ran off and a Key popped out.

"What's this?" Mario said.

"A KEY, STUPID." Toad said.

"I know that!" Mario said. "But what is it for?"

"I should keep it." Mario said as he put it in his pocket.

The key was a Fake! It was actually a Bomb. Since when Mario defeats some bosses he gets a Key, he picked the Key up. Larry activated the Bomb. Mario and Toads asses were burnt.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Luigi was on Yoshi's back, chasing a Snow Spike on Nabbit's back. Nabbit was too fast.

"YOSHI!" Luigi said. "You are going to have to go faster!"

"Okay, Geez." Yoshi said as he ran faster.

Luigi equipped a Fire Flower and threw Fire Balls as Nabbit ran with the Snow Spike on his back. Nabbit got hit by one of the Fireballs. He fell over, and Immediately got back up. The Snow Spike jumped back on Nabbit as Nabbit continued to Run. Yoshi was getting Tired.

"Here, have a Mushroom, from Mario Kart." Luigi said. "The Mario Kart Mushrooms aren't Poisoned."

Yoshi ate it and Boosted right behind Nabbit. The Snow Spike turned around. He grabbed a Snow Ball from his mouth and threw it at Yoshi, while he was on Nabbit's back. Yoshi dodged the Snow Ball. Luigi tossed Fire Balls.

"HA HA!" Luigi said. "My Fire Beats your pathetic Ice!"

The Snow Spike tossed a Snow Ball and Luigi tossed a Fire Ball. The Fire Ball melted the Snow Ball, and the Fire Ball got smaller. The Small Fire Ball hit Nabbit's ass.

"AAAA!" Nabbit said. A Mega Mushroom that he STOLE popped out of Nabbit's pocket.

"NOOO!" Nabbit said.

Yoshi grabbed the Mega Mushroom with his mouth and gave it to Luigi. Luigi was about to eat it, but then the Snow Spike tossed a Snow Ball from his Mouth and it hit Luigi. Luigi shrunk to Normal Luigi.

"AAA! Luigi said. The Mega Mushroom went to The Snow Spike and he ate it!

"YOU WERE CHASING ME, NOW I AM CHASING YOU!" The Snow Spike said as he laughed. "HA HA HA!"

The Snow Spike got Big and he put Nabbit on his head. Then the Mega Snow Spike chased Luigi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luigi said. "Leave me!"

"We just wanted directions out of here!" Yoshi said.

Luigi jumped on Yoshi's back and ran for LIFE.

"There is no way out!" The Mega Snow Spike said.

"Then why were you being a Dick? Yoshi said. "That's not nice."

"Don't you see?" The Mega Snow Spike said. "We are all poisoned!"

"Oh." Luigi said. "Heh, I forgot about that.

"Then why are you being nice to us now?" Yoshi asked.

"Uhh..." The Mega Snow Spike said. "Oh hey, what's that?" The Mega Snow Spike pointed.

Luigi and Yoshi fell for it. Nabbit and the Snow Spike ran off. There actually WAS a Way out.

"DAMMIT!" Luigi screamed to HELL.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Geno jumped on a Clift to save Mallow. Geno fell over.

"Ugh..." Geno said. He saw Mallow.

"MALLOW!" Geno said. "Are you alright."

Mallow's eyes were closed and he didn't say anything. Geno grabbed an unpoisoned Mushroom. Mallow ate it. Mallow woke up.

"What happened?" He said.

"You fell off a Clift." Geno said. Mallow turned around and there was a BIG Cut on Mallow's back. Geno's mouth went open.

"I hope I didn't get injured." Mallow said. "Geno, why is Your Mouth like that?"

Geno didn't say nothin'. Blood slowly dripped from Mallow's Back. Mallow saw the Blood.

"Uh Oh." Mallow said. Mallow fell over. He lost all of his Blood. Geno stood there with his Mouth open.

Just then, Lakitu came.

"Bowser sent me here to kill you," Lakitu said. He tossed Spiny Eggs at Geno. The Spinies hatched and Geno killed them while his mouth was still open. He used Geno Bean and Blasted Lakitu. Lakitu died.

Geno pulled out the Orb that he Got From Birdo, thinking it would do something. He lifted it over his head and then music played. Geno turned around and saw a head of an Eagle.

"The Snit?" Geno said it himself. He picked up Mallow and went to the Eagle. The Eagle head opened it's mouth.

"UHH.." Geno said. He was thinking it was a trap.

"GET IN!" The Eagle head said.

"But what if it's dangerous?" Geno said.

"Mario walked in here a BUNCH of Times in Super Mario Bros. 2!" The Eagle Head said. "NOW GET IN!"

"Wait." Geno said. "Wasn't Super Mario Bros. 2 a Dream?"

The Eagle got angry and inhaled Geno and Mallow.

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WILL THE TEAM EVENTUALLY GET BACK TOGEHTER? (ASKING AGAIN).**

 **2\. HOW WILL MALLOW GET CURED?**

 **3\. WILL LUIGI AND YOSHI FIND A WAY OUT OF ICE WORLD?**

 **CHAPTER 8s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. NO DUH.**

 **2\. YOU WILL SEE...**

 **3\. YES...**


	10. The Mystery

**SMB Story: The Mushrooms**

 **Chapter 10: The Mystery**

Mario's Party was still Split up. They needed to find Each other, and FAST! (Note that I put this again). Peach screamed. The Goombas and Koopas unzipped their pants, since they were going to rape her.

"AAA!" Peach screamed. But then, the Goombas and Koopas DIDN'T rape her. They actually unzipped their pants to pee in the bush. They didn't want to use the bathroom at Bowser's castle because Bowser stunk up the Bathroom when he ate Shigeru Miyaymoto's Ghost's S**T.

"That was close!" Peach said. "I thought you guys were going to rape me!"

"Hey, that's acually a good idea!" A Red Koopa said.

"Yeah!" A Green Koopa said. "You are naked anyway."

"And Mario isn't here!" A Goomba said.

More Goombas and Koopas came and Unzipped their pants.

"NOOOO!" Peach said. She was tired of depending on Mario.

Peach jumped on the Red Koopa and tossed his Shell at all the Other Enemies.

"Oh thank God." Peach said.

Just then the 4 Renzors came (from Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. 2).

"Look it's Peach!" The First Renzor said.

"And she's naked!" The Second Renzor said.

"And Mario isn't here!" The Third Renzor said.

"And we all know she is scared of us!" The Fourth Renzor said.

The Renzors were RIGHT. Peach was scared of them, and she couldn't defend herself from them. The Renzors unzipped their pants.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Peach yelled as they played with her.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Mario was burnt because of the Fake Key that Popped out from Larry Koopa. Larry called the Rest of the Koopalings, and Mario and Toad had to fight them 1 by 1. First, was Morton Koopa Jr.. Mario and Toad remembered that he had a Hammer. Morton used his Hammer to hit Mario. Mario got hit HARD.

"OUCH!" Mario said. Mario grabbed HIS hammer.

"DIE!" Toad said. He grabbed his Sniper Gun.

"Who guys!" Morton said. "You don't have to be so harsh!"

Toad shot Morton like crazy and Mario hit him with the Hammer like Crazy.

 ***BAM!* *SMASH!**BAM!* *SMASH!**BAM!* *SMASH!**BAM!* *SMASH!**BAM!* *SMASH!**BAM!* *SMASH!**BAM!* *SMASH!**BAM!* *SMASH!**BAM!* *SMASH!**BAM!* *SMASH!**BAM!* *SMASH!**BAM!* *SMASH!**BAM!* *SMASH!**BAM!* *SMASH!**BAM!* *SMASH!***

Morton got Rekt and a Key popped out.

Mario and Toad did the same with Wendy O Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, and Kudwig von Koopa. Keys popped out of all of them. Then they fought Larry Koopa again and a new Key pooped out.

"Wait a Second!" Mario said. He grabbed the keys and put them together.

"These keys are actually puzzle pieces for another key!" Toad said.

"Right!" Mario said. He combined all the Puzzle pieces. It made a key with a weird shape.

"What the hell?" Toad said. "What kind of key is this?"

"Maybe we need to ask for some help." Mario said. Since they were in the overworld Mario and Toad went to the secret Toad House that Toadsworth was in.

"I see." Toadsworth said.

"So, what does this key unlock?" Mario asked.

"And why does it look so weird?" Toad asked. "It doesn't look like a key at all!"

"I have seen this key before!" Toadswoth said. "I...just...can't remember! UGH!"

"Come on!" Mario said. "Use your old brain!"

Toad nudged Mario. "Rude."

"Uhh, but think of something, like an event!" Mario said.

After Mario said that, Toadsworth Remembered.

"The Mushroom wars." Toadsworth said.

"What?" Toad said.

"The Mushroom wars!" Toadsworth said. "The battle for the Mushroom Kingdom and the rights to own the land! Our side won and that's how Peach became the Princess!"

"Oh." Mario said. "That Mushroom War."

"Yeah!" Toadsworth said. "Bowser's side was the side that lost, that's why he kidnapps Peach! But I remember that key. It was awarded to us after winning the War. It was a special key, but Bowser stole it from me because he was angry he lost the war to then he broke it into several pieces and gave each peice to the Koopalings!" Toadsworth was tired of all the talking.

"So basically this Key is the prize for winning the war?" Toad asked.

"Right!" Toadsworth said. "I cannot remember what it is supposed to do and why it is so special. My father said that I must watch the key at all costs. If it is stolen then the Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto shall rise and take control of all the land!"

Mario and Toad were confused.

"So I think this key is the Key to free The Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto's cage." Mario said.

"Yeah, good Theory!" Toad said.

"Because if Bowser wanted the Key and was mad the lost the Mushroom War, then he probably stole it to free the Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto!"

"Yeah!" Toad said.

"I think that is the solution." Toadsworth said. "Bowser probably did this to get his revenge since the Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto will control all of the rules and take the soul of my Father!"

"I think that's why Peach can't defend herself!" Mario said.

"Yes! Toad said.

"Guys, I think we solved a Mystery!" Mario said.

"YEAH!" Toad and Toadsworth said.

So then Toadsworth followed Mario and Toad's side.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Luigi and Yoshi were still stuck in Ice World.

"UGH!" Luigi said. "SOOOOOO COLD!"

Yoshi was still warm, but started to get Cold. Luigi and Yoshi got too cold they turned blue and Collasped. With the help of Toadsworth, Mario and Toad hacked the tracking device that was in Luigi's underwear and found out where he was. Mario then Saved Luigi and Yoshi and brought them into Toadsworth's Toad House and put them on the bed for them to heat up.

"Quick, Toad!" Mario said. "Turn on all the Lights!"

"Yes." Toad said. Mario needed all the Lights on so that Luigi and Yoshi could get warm.

Toadsworth put his hand on Luigi and Yoshi's forehead. "They are still SUPER cold!" Toadsworth said.

Toad grabbed 2 cloths and put them in a pot of Boiling water for 2 minutes. Toad put each cloth on Luigi and Yoshi's forehead.

"They are starting to heat up." Mario said.

Toadsworth put on the all of the heaters. Mario grabbed a bunch of torches and put it around Luigi and Yoshi. But then, it got too hot for Mario, Toad and Toadsworth.

"Let's get out to cool off for a bit." Toad said.

"Yeah." Mario said.

When they cooled Down, Mario, Toad and Toadsworth went inside of the Toad House. Luigi and Yoshi were GONE.

"F**KING GOD!" Mario yelled out.

"Where could they have gone?" Toadsworth said.

"They probably warmed up and then they walked off!" Toad said.

"We were only out for 30 Seconds!" Mario said.

"Oh." Toad said.

"We have to know where they are!" Mario said.

Just then, they heard a Scream.

"That sounds like PEACH!" Mario said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Toad said.

Just then, Pauline stood in the way. "Going somewhere?" She asked.

"YES!" Mario said. "Move your ass!"

"I am mad at you, Mario!" Pauline said.

"For what?" Mario said. "Just because I am with Peach?"

"NO!" Pauline said. "Its your god damn fault Donkey Kong keeps kidnapping me!"

"WHAT DID I DO!?" Mario screamed to HELL.

"It was Donkey Kong, the first Mario game." Pauline said. "YOU got Popular and now Donkey Kong tries to get his popularity back by kidnapping me!"

"I don't care!" Mario said. "MOVE YOUR ASS!"

"I am trying to-"

"MOVE YOUR ASS!" Mario said.

"Then lets fight!" Pauline said. She smacked the HELL out of Mario.

"I HATE YOUUUUUUUUU!" Mario yelled. Toad and Toadsworth backed away.

"What are you going to do?" Pauline said.

Mario grabbed a Super Star and used it. "DIE NOW!" ONE SECOND before Mario touched her, Thunder Zapped in the Sky, Nintendo Consoles appeared and the Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto appeared.

"Mario!" He said. "YOU VIOLATED RULE #32, BEING MEAN TO YOUR EX GIRLFRIEND!"

"SO?" Mario said.

"SHUT UP!" The Ghost said. "YOU HAVE TO SAY SORRY NOW BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOU HAVE TO EAT S**T!"

Mario didn't want to say Sorry. "Fine then." Mario said. "I will eat your S**T once again.

"Very Well." He S**TTED in his hand and put it in Mario's mouth.

Pauline was disgusted my Mario. "YUCK, Mario!" Pauline said. "I Guess I have to go with Waluigi or something.

"But he likes Daisy!" Mario said.

"I DON'T GIVE A F**K!" Pauline said. She left.

"Hey!" Toadsworth said. "Do you know anything about his key?" Toadsworth showed the Key to Shigeru Miyamoto's ghost.

"NO." He said.

"But wait!" Toad said. "Isn't this the key that was rewarded from ther Mushroom Wars?

"MUSHROOM WARS?" The Ghost said. "WHAT THE SNIT IS THAT?"

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Toad, Toadsworth, and Mario told him EVERYTHING.

"I don't understand a word you said." The Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto said. "Also, I have to go. Bowser stunk up the place again." The Ghost left.

"Great." Toad said. "What now?"

"How does he not know about this?" Toadsworth said.

"Wait, the screaming!" Mario said. They ran to where the screaming was. It was Princess Peach. 4 Renzors were playing with her.

"HEY." Mario said. "GET OFF OF HER NOW!"

"HOLY F**K, ITS MARIO!" A Renzor said. "LET'S RUN, GUYS!"

All of the Renzors left.

"IF I SEE YOU F**KERS PLAYING WITH MY GIRL AGAIN, I AM GOING TO HIT THE BRICKS YOU STAND ON ONCE AGAIN!" Mario screamed and the Renzors ran off.

Peach was naked. Mario took a Picture of her naked.

"Are you okay?" Toad said. "You are covered it stuff."

"Yes." Peach said. "This is the second time I lost my dress!

"How many times did you get Raped?" Toadsworth asked.

"By a lot of Goombas, a lot of Koopas, and those 4 Renzors.

"Anyway, I have another of your dresses, Peach." Toadsworth said.

"Thanks, Dad!" Peach said. She put her dress on.

"We are looking for Luigi and Yoshi." Toad said.

"How come?" Peach asked.

Mario, Toad, and Toadsworth told Peach EVERYTHING.

"Come with us, Peach." Mario said. "There is a lot of things to uncover here."

 **MEANWHILE...**

Mallow and Geno went in the eagle's mouth. They appeared with some guy.

"Hello there." He said. "It seems like your friend is dead!"

"Uh..yes!" Geno said. "What do YOU know about this?"

"Nothing." The guy said. "But hey, I can heal up your friend."

"How?" Geno said.

"Like this!" The Guy touched Mallow. Mallow automatically came back to life. "BYE!" The Guy said. Mallow and Geno reappeared back to Tadpole Pond.

"Mallow!" Geno said.

Mallow had a staff and he was wearing a Wizard hat. He also was wearing a cloak.

"AAAA!" Geno said. "What the hell!"

"I am a Wizard now!" Mallow said. "You have to admit this is cool."

"Okay." Geno said. "It is cool, but what if that guy did something to you?"

"Well, nothing is happening now!" Mallow said as he played with the spells.

"Okay." Geno said. "Just hoping..."

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WHAT ARE THE CONCEQUENCES OF MALLOW BEING A WIZARD?**

 **2\. WHAT HAPPENED TO LUIGI AND YOSHI?**

 **3\. WHAT LEVEL IS BOWSER'S LAZER BY NOW?**

 **CHAPTER 9s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. NO DUH. (SAYING THIS AGAIN).**

 **2\. YOU WILL SEE...**

 **3\. WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	11. No More Wizards

**SMB Story: The Mushrooms**

 **Chapter 11: No More Wizards**

Mario, Toad, Toadsworth, and Peach had to find. Luigi and Yoshi's body.

"Where could it be?" Mario said.

"Maybe Bowser took them." Toad said.

Mario grabbed Toad by the neck. "TOAD, BOWSER PROBABLY THINKS WE ARE DEAD NOW!" Mario yelled in his mouth.

"Your breath smells like Mushroom Pizza!" Toad said.

Mario dropped Toad. "Graaa!" Mario yelled.

"That actually is a good idea." Toadsworth said.

"Yeah!" Peach said.

"FINE." Mario said. "But if Luigi and Yoshi isn't there, I will BOX you Toad!"

Mario and the Gang went to Bowser's castle.

"BOWSER LOOK!" Kamek said.

"UGH." Bowser said. "HOW DID YOU GUYS FIND EACH OTHER?!"

"We didn't." Mario said. "We are missing Luigi and Yoshi." Mario forgot about Geno and Mallow!

"I don't know where they are." Bowser said. "NOW SCRAM!"

"Why is Toadsworth here?" Kamek asked.

"I don't know." Bowser answered.

"Look, we know you have Luigi and Yoshi's body." Peach said.

"No..." Bowser said.

"YES!" Toad said. "NO WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT YOU FOR IT!"

"No, we won't fight." Mario said.

"That actually is a good idea!" Toadsworth said.

"Then if you want a fight, I fight you'll get!" Bowser said. "HE HE HE HE HE HA HA HA HA BWA HA HA!"

Bowser jumped in the air and landed on Peach. He took her dress off.

"AAAA!" Peach said. "NOT AGAIN!"

Bowser played with Peach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mario said. "DON'T TOUCH MY GIRL!" Mario screamed.

"NO!" Toad said.

Mario jumped in the air and on Bowser. He pulled the thorns.

"OUCH!" Bowser said.

Mario flipped behind Bowser and grabbed his tail to defeat Bowser, just like he did in Super Mario 64.

"STOP!" Bowser said.

Mario swung Bowser around.

"GRAA!" Bowser said.

Mario tossed Bowser at the laser.

"NOOO!" Kamek screamed.

 ***CRASH!***

Bowser fell on the laser and it got completely destroyed. Bowser was angry. His face turned RED AS HELL.

 **"MARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO!"** BOWSER SCREAMED TO HELL.

"What are you gunna do?" Mario asked.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR FRIENDS ARE!" BOWSER SCREAMED LOUDER THAN LAST TIME.

"Sorry!" Mario said. He wasn't actually sorry.

"I AM SO MAD!" BOWSER SCREAMED EVEN LOUDER.

Just then, Thunder Zapped in the sky. Nintendo Consoles appeared and the Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto came.

"BOWSER!" The Ghost said. "YOU VIOLATED RULE #652, SCREAMING SUPER LOUD!"

"F**K." Bowser said.

"I WILL NOW HAVE TO DESTROY THE LAZER FOR GOOD, AND YOU CAN NEVER BUILD IT BACK!" The Ghost snapped his Fingers. The Lazer was gone.

"GRAA!" Bowser was angry. He charged up a HUGE wave of fire, but then he had to go use the Bathroom. He ran in and stunk up the place.

Just then, Thunder Zapped in the sky. Nintendo Consoles appeared and the Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto came.

"YOU STUNK UP THE PLACE!" The Ghost said. "NOW YOU MUST EAT S**T!"

"But that will stink it up again!" Bowser said.

"DON'T CARE!" The Ghost said. "EAT!"

"Let's go." Toadsworth said.

Mario hit Toad because of all of this.

"SORRY!" Toad said.

Mario grabbed Peach's boob since she wasn't wearing anything.

"STOP!" Peach said. "I have been played with for TOO MUCH today!"

"Sorry!" Mario said.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Luigi and Yoshi warmed up. They got conscious again, but were in a small dark room.

"Where am I?" Luigi said. His voice echoed.

"Ugh." Yoshi said. He got up.

"HA HA HA." Someone said.

"GAH!" Yoshi and Luigi screamed.

"You are awake..." The Guy said.

They heard footsteps, like someone was walking TO them, but they didn't see anyone.

"Are you next to me?" Luigi asked.

"Yes." The guy said.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Luigi asked. "I CAN'T SEE YOU!"

Yoshi used his tongue. He felt someone's hand.

"HEY GET OFF OF ME!" The Guy said.

"ITS A GHOST!" Yoshi screamed.

Luigi grabbed the Poltergust 3000 to suck up the ghost. Luigi then grabbed the Poltergust 4000, a kart from Mario Kart DS. Luigi and Yoshi hopped in the Poltergust 4000 and Luigi used the Poltergust 3000 to suck up the ghost.

"Are you a Boo?" Luigi asked.

"I felt that he had human hands!" Yoshi said.

"AAA!" Luigi said. "Show yourself! Who are you?"

"Alright." The Ghost guy said. "Just turn off the Poltergust 3000"

"How do you know what it's called?" Yoshi asked.

"SHUT UP!" The Ghost said. "Anyway, I AM-"

 **MEANWHILE...**

Geno and Mallow were finding their way back into the Mushroom Kingdom. Mallow loved being a Wizard.

"THIS IS SOOOOOOOO AWESOME!" Mallow was happy.

"Yeah...Right." Geno said. Geno was worried about Mallow being a Wizard.

Just then, Boom Boom came.

"YOU!" Boom Boom said. "Are you two one of Mario's friends?"

"YES." Geno said. "I remember you from Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario 3D Land, and New Super Mario Bros. U.!" Geno said.

"Enough of the history lesson!" Boom Boom said. "Since you are one of Mario's friends, DIE!"

Geno used Geno Boost to Boost his attack and used Geno Beam. Boom Boom got Zapped.

"AAAA!" Boom Boom got hurt. He then spun around like a maniac, like what he usually does.

Mallow grabbed his Fire Spell. He loaded it inside of his Staff, and then Fired.

"WHA?" Boom Boom was confused.

A Huge Ball of Fire came charging at Boom Boom. Speaking of Charging, after that, Boom Boom called some Charging Chucks.

"HA HA!" Boom Boom said.

"It's those Football players from Super Mario World!" Geno said.

"I got this." Mallow said. Mallow loaded his Lightning Spell and rekt all of the Charging Chucks.

"NOO!" Boom Boom said.

"You do know that you already have a Lightning Special, Right?" Geno said.

Mallow didn't listen. He had TOO much fun. He loaded a Poison Spell and then fired. Boom Boom turned Green as he got poisoned.

"AAAAAH!" Boom Boom said. He fell over.

Mallow then grabbed and loaded his Freeze Spell and then froze Boom Boom. THEN he loaded his Fire Spell and melted Boom Boom to DEATH.

"Better that jumping on him, Huh?" Mallow asked.

Geno rolled his eyes.

The Random Guy that turned Mallow into a Wizard came.

"Having a Good Time?" The Guy asked.

"YES!" Mallow said As soon as possible.

"Nice!" The guy said. "But, do you want even MORE spells?"

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Mallow SCREAMED loudly.

"Okay, Okay." The Guy said. "But I want you to decapitate Mario."

"WHAT?!" Mallow said. "Why Mario?!"

"Just decapitate Mario and bring me his head." The Guy said.

"NO!" Mallow said. "I WON'T DO IT."

"OH YES YOU WILL." The Guy said. His eyes flipped Upside-Down.

"UUUHHHHH..." Mallow said. HE WAS HYPNOTISED.

"DECAPITATE MARIO NOW FOR YOUR EXTRA SPELLS!" The Guy said.

"Yes...MASTER." Mallow said. He teleported to Mario.

"Dude, WHAT THE F**K?" Geno said. "WHY?!"

"I HATE MARIO!" The Guy said. "He killed my pet Turtles!"

"No, not that!" Geno said. "Why hypnotize Mallow?"

"I don't know!" The Guy said. "I just have the power to hypnotize everyone that I turned into a Wizard.

"YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!" Geno said. "Why not just kill Mario yourself!"

"Look...I...I am just scared of him." The Guy said.

"Oh..." Geno said. "Well you know what I am scared of?"

"What?" The Guy asked.

"THIS." Geno said. He jumped in the air. HIGH in the air. He used Geno Boost 999,999,999,999 times and then used Geno Beam.

"S**T!" The Guy said. "How are you scared of that?!"

 ***BLAST!***

The guy was dead.

"Finally." Geno said. "Now time to find Mallow." Geno said as he left.

But then, the guy was still alive. Since he was still alive, Mallow was still hypnotized.

Mario, Peach, Toadsworth and Toad were looking for Luigi and Yoshi's body. Peach had to use another of her backup dresses.

"Ugh." Mario said. "Guys. let's take a break."

Mallow Came.

"Hey Mallow!" Toad said.

"Sup." Mario said.

"Hi." Peach said.

Mallow loaded a Fire Spell and aimed for Mario. He shot.

"GAH!" Mario said. Everyone got up and ran.

"Mallow!" Mario said. "What the heck?!"

Mallow loaded and fired his Poison Spell. It hit Mario. Mario turned green.

"Urrg.." Mario said.

Toad grabbed his BRAND NEW Missile Shooter. He aimed for Mallow. Mallow got hit, but then used a Healing Spell. His health went all the way up. Peach grabbed her umbrella and whacked Mallow.

"WEAK." Mallow said. He loaded and fired the Fire Spell at Peach. Peach fell over.

Toadsworth ate a Mega Mushroom. Mallow ran from Toadsworth and Shot fireballs as he ran. Toadsworth shrunk to normal since he got hit by too much fireballs. Toad grabbed a POW block. Mallow flew in the air. As he was in the air, he used a Freeze Spell. Toad was frozen. Mallow picked up froze Toad and threw him on the ground. Frozen Toad shattered. The poison spell weared off. Mario jumped in the air. Mallow grabbed his fire spell, but it was finished.

"DAMN." Mallow said.

So then Mallow froze Mario in the air.

"PERFECT TIME FOR FREEZING YOU." Mallow said as he watched Frozen Mario fall onto the ground and shattered.

Toadsworth got up. Mallow used Lightning. Toadsworth fell over and cried.

"YES." Mallow said.

The Guy came. "EXCELLENT WORK, MALLOW." He said. "NOW BRING MARIO'S HEAD."

Mallow grabbed Mario's head since he shattered when he was frozen.

"THANK YOU." The Guy said. "JUST FOR THAT, I WILL GIVE YOU THE EARTHQUAKE SPELL."

"Thank you." Mallow said. Mallow now had Fire, Lightning, Healing, Freeze, Poison and Earthquake spell.

Geno came. He had a KNIFE. He stabbed the Guy in the back.

"AAAAA!" The Guy said.

Geno grabbed 1-UP mushrooms and healed Everybody. The Guy exploded.

"Aw man, MY SPELLS!" Mallow said as he turned back to normal. Since the guy was dead, Mallow wasn't a wizard anymore.

"It's best to be yourself." Geno said.

"NO!" Peach said.

 **END OF CHAPTER 11**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WHAT IS THE MAIN MYSTERY?**

 **2\. WHO TOOK LUIGI AND YOSHI?**

 **3\. WHAT WILL BOWSER DO NOW TO DESTROY THEM?**

 **CHAPTER 10s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. NOTHING.**

 **2\. SOMEONE TOOK THEM...**

 **3\. LIKE ABOUT 500 BY NOW. BUT AFTER MARIO DESTROYED IT, BACK TO LEVEL 1. HA!**


	12. Shadows!

**SMB Story: The Mushrooms**

 **Chapter 12: Shadows!**

The person who kidnapped Luigi and Yoshi were Shadow Versions of MARIO, LUIGI, PEACH, YOSHI, TOAD, AND TOADSWORTH.

"What happened to Shadow Geno and Mallow!" Luigi asked.

"Well..." Shadow Luigi said. "I don't know!"

"Well guess what?" Yoshi said.

None of the Shadows didn't say anything.

"****." Yoshi said. "Luigi, let's just run."

"AAAAAAAAA!" Luigi and Yoshi ran.

The shadows teleported and cornered them easily.

"****!" Luigi said. "What do you want from us?"

"We work for Bowser." Shadow Mario said. "IDIOT."

"We are here to kill you!" Shadow Peach said.

"Is there a way we can settle this?" Luigi said.

"YES." Shadaow Toad said. "WE MUST RACE IN MARIO KART."

"The Game?" Yoshi asked. "I am good in the game."

"NO." Shadow Toadsworth said. "REAL LIFE."

"NOOO!" Luigi yelled.

Luigi and Yoshi had to race in Mario Circut (MK8 Version).

"You can only choose standard karts, standard wheels, and standard air glider thingy." Shadow Mario said.

"Dang." Luigi said.

"3...2...1... GO!" Lakitu said.

All the Shadows got the boost at the Beginning. Luigi's engine blew up and Yoshi didn't get any boost.

"Wait a minute!" Luigi said.

"What?" Yoshi said.

"Mario Circut in MK8 is the shape of an 8!" Luigi said.

"NO S**T Sherlock." Yoshi said.

"Exactly!" Luigi said. "Same shape as Figure 8 Circiut."

"So?" Yoshi said.

"UGH!" Luigi said. "Never Mind."

All of the Shadows got item boxes, and they all got green shells. They all tossed the Green Shells back at Luigi and Yoshi. Their Karts flipped over.

"NO!" Luigi said. He grabbed an item Box and got a Banana. "REALLY?!" Luigi said. He tossed the banana at Shadow Luigi, but missed.

Yoshi got an item Box and got a Bullet Bill. Yoshi went behind the Shadows. It was Lap 2.

"See you later!" Yoshi said to Luigi.

"****." Luigi said.

All of the Shadows got Item Box and they all got Super Horns.

"NO!" Yoshi said. Yoshi got a Blue Shell, but DIDN'T use it. He needed to use something to make the Super Horns disappear.

Luigi got an Item and got Triple Red Shells. He used them all on the Shadows. They used their Super Horn and the Red shell got destroyed. Then Yoshi used the Blue shell. Only the Shadows who used their Super Horn got exploded. The other 2 used it and Stayed ahead of the game.

"NOOO!" Luigi said. It was the final lap. Luigi used a cheat and grabbed a Item Box. Luigi got a Mega Mushroom, which is only in Mario Kart Wii. Luigi crushed them all.

"NO!" Shadow Mario said. They activated 200CC cheat. All of the Shadows were on 200CC and Luigi and Yoshi were still on Baby 50CC.

The shadows won the race. Luigi and Yoshi were last.

"YOU LOSE." Shadow Toad said.

"So what?" Luigi said.

"Uhh..." Shadow Yoshi said.

 **ONE SECOND LATER...**

The Shadows tied up Luigi and Yoshi and were going to lower them into the endless pit of Lava.

"Great." Luigi said.

Mario, Toad, Peach, Toadsworth, Geno, and Mallow looked around. Shadow Mario teleported to them.

"HA HA HA!" He said.

"?" Mario said. "I heard my voice."

"HA HE HE!" Shadow Mario said.

"?" Everyone said.

Shadow Mario became visible.

"AAAAA!" Mario said. "Wait, who are you?"

"I AM SHADOW MARIO!" Shadow Mario said.

"Nice costume!" Peach said.

"Yeah, that's pretty nice!" Toad said.

"I agree." Mallow said.

"SILENCE!" Shadow Mario said. "Now I will destroy you ALL!"

Shadow Mario spit out some yellow stuff. Everyone went to sleep. He put them with Luigi and Yoshi, who were tied up.

"****." Mario said. "What happened?"

"You are going to be dropped in a pit of Lava!" Shadow Yoshi said.

"YEAH." Shadow Toad said.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Shadow Mario said.

"HELP US!" Mario yelled.

Shadow Mario spit out the yellow stuff again and put them all to sleep so no one can hear them screaming for help.

"Good thinking Shadow Mario." Shadow Luigi gave a thumbs up.

Bowser came. He spit fire at all of the Shadows, using his Shadow. The shadows died. He then freed Mario and the Gang and brought them home. They didn't know that THAT was part of Bowser's plan to be all together!

 **END OF CHAPTER 12**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WHAT IS BOWSER'S PLAN?**

 **2\. WHY DOES THIS NEVER TALK ABOUT THE POISONED MUSHROOMS ANYMORE?**

 **3\. WHY ISN'T THERE A THIRD QUESTION?**

 **CHAPTER 11s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. THE STUPID THEORY THING WITH THE KEY AND WHO STOLE LUIGI AND YOSHI'S BODIES.**

 **2\. MARIO, LUIGI, PEACH, YOSHI, TOAD, AND TOADWORTH'S SHADOWS.**

 **3\. CHEAT TO UPGRADE THE LASER. THAT WAS HIS ONLY PLAN.**


	13. The Finale

**SMB Story: The Mushrooms**

 **Chapter 13: The Finale**

Bowser's plan was WORKING. It was for someone to warn Mario and the gang that Bowser was doing something EVIL. Then, then they come, they will get zapped by the lazer. Then they will be poisoned, where there is no cure. Then, they will poison everyone else, they same way. Then everyone will be poisoned and then Bowser will rule the world. Well, except for the Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto.

"YEEEES!" Bowser said. Kamek, try to find a way to bring Mario over here.

"Whatever..." Kamek said.

"Bowser Jr., go TOO." Bowser said pointing to him.

"Yes daddy..." Bowser Jr. said angrily.

MEANWHILE...

Mario work up. He was in bed. Luigi was in bed too. Yoshi was asleep on the ground. Toadsworth and Toad were asleep, laying on Yoshi. Mario turned on the other side of the bed and Peach was there.

"UGH." Mario said. He got up. "Ugh, I don't remeber what happened last night. Was there a party or something?"

Mario went in the kitchen he made coffee, then grabbed cheese. He mixed them together and drank it.

"Ahh..." Mario said. He took his shirt off and poured it on his stomach and rubbed it everywhere.

Kamek burst in. "HE HE HE HE HE HE!" He yelled.

Mario kept pouring the coffee.

 ***SILENCE.***

Kamek looked at Mario. Bowser Jr. came.

"Hey Mario come quick!" Bowser Jr. said. "He need your-" He stopped.

"AHH...YEAH!" Mario said softly. He poured coffee on his chest and licked it off.

"UGH!" Kamek said. "What foul eating conditions you have! DISGUSTS ME!" Kamek left.

"Well, I guess It's up to me." Bowser Jr. said.

"MARIO COME QUICK, BOWSER NEEDS HELP AT THE CASTLE!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

Mario stopped. "Wha."

"GET OVER HERE, BOWSER NEEDS YOUR HELP."

"It's me day off." Mario said. He burped. "Also, everyone else is fast asleep, so...there is nothing I can do now." Mario grabbed the coffee mix to make for coffee.

"UGH!" Bowser Jr. said. "But Mario, we have coffee mix there!"

Mario stopped. "WHA."

"YES!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed. "COME WITH US!"

"OKAY!" Mario said.

"Wait, bring your friends!" Bowser Jr. stopped Mario.

Mario couldn't wake them up.

"Oh Well." Mario said. He dragged them all with Bowser Jr. to Bowser's Castle.

They arrived.

"GET OUT!" Bowser yelled.

"Why?" Bowser Jr. asked. Mario burped.

"Well, Mario is in his bedtime clothes, he smells like coffee, and everyone else is asleep!" Bowser yelled. "GET OUT!"

"But..." Bowser Jr. said. He went to Bowser to whisper something to him. "Our plan..."

"THEY NEED TO BE AWAKE!" Bowser yelled in his son's ear.

"I GOT IT!" Mario said. He squeezed his face which was full of coffee and poured it in their mouths.

"UGH!" Luigi said. He smacked his lips. "COFFEE."

"Uhh..." Toad said. "AAAH WHO'S THERE!" He loaded his Missile Launcher.

"Oh my goodness!" Toadsworth said.

"Mario?" Yoshi asked. "Is that you?"

"What is this?" Geno asked. "And why do I smell coffee?"

"Ugh!" Mallow said. "I'm too young to drink coffee!"

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSS!" Bowser yelled he locked them all in a cage.

Everyone gasped.

"Eh eh?" Toadsworth said. "What is this?"

"I TRAPPED YOU ALL, BECAUSE MY LAZER IS FINISHED!" Bowser laughed.

"WHAT!" Mario said. He tore out of his bedtime clothes.

"EEEW!" Everyone said. "YUCK!"

Mario was actually naked.

"Whoopsie!" Mario said as he blushed and covered his parts. He tore of his nudeness and he was in his normal suit (red shirt and blue overalls [obviously]).

"YES!" Bowser said. "My lazer is complete even though Mario destroyed it! I am not telling you guys how, but now, I will take over the Mushroom Kingdom! HA HA!"

"What will it do?" Yoshi said. He was scared.

"Well..." Bowser said. "Its basically like a virus. It will pass on to you guys, then everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom. It will be the most epic plague EVER!"

"Oh no!" Peach said.

"OH YES!" Bowser said. "And first to have the disease will be YOU!" Bowser said as he loaded the lazer.

"Wait, daddy!" Bowser Jr. said.

"WHAT!" Bowser yelled as he stopped it.

"Uhh..." Bowser Jr. was procrastinating.

"HURRY UP." Bowser said.

"Nothing!" He said. "Carry on."

"Good." Bowser said. He loaded the laser.

"WAIT, DADDY!"

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

"Nothing!" He said. "I apologize for interrupting you."

Bowser loaded the laser.

"WAIT!"

 **"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!"** Bowser went red.

"Uhh..."

"THAT'S IT BOWSER, JR!" Bowser said. "GO TO YOUR ROOM OR ELSE IT IS FIREBALL CEAREAL FOR BREAKFAST TOMMORROW!"

"Yes Daddy." Bowser Jr. left.

Bowser loaded the lazer.

"Oh no." Luigi said. "We are SO dead, Mario."

"NO!" Mario said. "MARIO NEVER GIVE UP."

"YEAH!" Toad said. He grabbed the missile launcher and broke out.

 ***BANG!***

"Bowser, it's time to die!" Mario said. "Right Toad?"

"YEAH!" Toad jumped in the air. "We are going to beat your ass so good that-"

Bowser just shot them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mario and Toad said. They turned green and their skin and flesh was peeling off."

"OH GAWD!" Luigi said.

Peach vomited.

"EEWW!" Geno said.

"I think I am going to be sick..." Mallow said.

"Mario!" Yoshi said.

"HA HA HA!" Bowser said. "FOOLS! There are no way to stop them!"

Mario sneezed. Luigi inhaled it and caught the disease.

"NO!" Peach said. They all covered their nose and mouth.

"HA HA!" Bowser said. He shot Toadsworth.

"OH MY!" Toadsworth said as he dodged it.

"PLEASE STOP!" Mallow said.

Toad jumped up and licked Mallow all around.

"AAAAAAA!" Mallow caught the disease.

"OH YEAH!" Bowser twerked.

"RUN!" Toadsworth said.

Yoshi, Toadsworth, Geno, and Peach ran. They burst out of Bowser's castle.

"MIYAMOTO?" Yoshi said.

Thunder Zapped, Nintendos appeared, and Ghost of Shigeru Miyamoto came. HE WAS INFECTED. He spit in Peach's mouth. Peach was infected.

"AAAAAA!" Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom was infected. All of the toads bit Yoshi, Toadsworth, and Geno.

Everyone in the Mushroom kindom was infected.

But then, someone stood in the distance.

"I was prepared for this." That person said.

The person had a knife, which was powered on the cure. She stabbed a Toad. He was okay.

"IM FREE!" The Toad said.

The person stabbed all of the toads and the Ghost of Miyamoto and then went for Mario and friends.

"YES." The person said.

"You cannot defeat us." Mario said.

The person stabbed Mario, Toad, Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, Mallow, Geno, and Yoshi. They were okay.

"YES! WE'RE FREE!" They all exclaimed.

"NO!" Bowser said. He turned on the laser to zap them again.

The person then stabbed Bowser with a REAL knife and he fell over.

"Ow..." Bowser said. He lost ONE drop of blood and died.

"Who are you?" Mario said.

The person took off their mask. It was -.

"-" Mario said. "YOU JUST SAVED US?"

"Yes." - said. "I must go."

"Why?" Peach asked.

"Yeah!" Luigi said. "-, you must get a reward!"

"NO." - said. "I must go freely all around the world to stop things like this.

"Can we come?" Mallow said. "Please, - who ever you are?"

"Yeah, you CAN'T come." - said. "It's too dangerous."

"Wait!" Yoshi said.

"GOODBYE GUYS." - said.

"NO!" Toadsworth said.

\- had left.

 **THE END**

 **END OF CHAPTER 13**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WHO IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?**

 **2\. THIS WAS A DUMB ENDING, RIGHT?**

 **3\. WILL THERE BE ANOTHER STORY? IF YES, WHAT WILL IT BE ABOUT?**

 **NOTE: YOU HAVE TO ANSWER THESE YOURSELF! HA HA!**

 **CHAPTER 11s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. A SUPER DUPER LAZER TO POISON EVERYONE IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM. ALSO, IT HAS NO CURE.**

 **2\. BECAUSE BOWSER HAD A NEW WAY TO POISON THEM, AND THERE WILL BE NO CURE.**

 **3\. I RAN OUT OF IDEAS. SORRY ABOUT THAT.**


End file.
